The Hell that Walks: Season 1
by JiggyWithTheJigsaw
Summary: Two friends in Alabama are forced into the zombie apocalypse, with many dangers along the way. Will they survive with other survivors? Or will they become zombie chow? ACCEPTING OCS FOR SEASON 2! READ MY PROFILE FOR REVIEW RESPONSES! READ AND REVIEW! 3000 VIEWS! EPILOGUE UP! SEASON COMPLETED!
1. EPISODE 1: LEVEL 1

**Hey guys, this is a story about some of my OCS if they were in the apocalypse. Before you ask, this is based off the rp me and my friends do on GMod.**

**I will accept OCS on occasion.**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

EPISODE 1: LEVEL 1

"Are we there yet?"

I slowly turned around to see my friend struggling to climb the hill while the large, bulky, backpack slowed him down. I sighed and extended my hand which he took and I pulled him up.

It was nearly a week since the epidemic began, corpses walking around like they're drunk, eating people, and causing the end of society. We had fled our hometown and are currently trudging through a forest with as many supplies as we could carry.

I'm Leon, and my friend is Matt. We grew up in the same town and lived there for 10 years. I remembered when Matt first arrived at high school and we quickly became friends because of similar interests. I turned around to look at Matt who was breathing heavily.

"What happened to the guy who won 200 bucks by winning the 3rd Raycliff race?" I asked humorously,

"I guess he broke his legs and became Octodad." Matt replied back. I chuckled at him and continued going up the hill.

"I swear if you make another reference, I'm going to turn you into Octodad." I said.

"You just made a reference!"

"Well I…" I cut myself off by slapping my palm into my face after I realized I just made a reference.

"Alright, you caught me." I said.

"YES!" Matt said silently, not wanting to attract any beasties. Beasties is what we decided to call the corpses. Matt suggested the name and at first it sounded stupid, but I agreed eventually.

We made it to the top of the hill and Matt sat down on a fallen log, rolling his shoulders multiple times. I took out my binoculars and surveyed the area.

"Think we'll find anything?" Matt asked.

"We'll see…" I replied.

I scouted the area some more and eventually saw a large wooden structure which I indentified as a cabin.

"I found a cabin. Take a minute and we'll start heading up." I said. Matt nodded his head and a minute later, we started heading up.

* * *

The cabin was small, but large enough for the both of us to fit inside with our supplies. I was just about to open the door until Matt stopped me.

"Allow me." Matt said as he pulled out a hatchet. Matt opened the door when I jumped when a corpse fell on Matt. Matt immediately went into a panic and I realized it wasn't attacking him. Then I noticed that the corpse had a bullet hole in its forehead. I pulled the corpse off Matt and laughed hardly.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Matt asked angrily.

"Because-BECAUSE IT WAS ALREADY DEAD!" I fell on the ground still laughing hilariously while Matt gave me the finger. I calmed down and went inside to be met with an awful smell.

"Ugh, who took a dump in here?" I asked while pinching my nose. Matt came in and immediately put his hand over his nose.

"I guess that's karma for you!" Matt replied.

I lightly punched Matt in the shoulder and directed the smell to a corpse laying on the ground. I motioned to Matt to help me with the corpse.

"Alright, you get the arms, I got the legs." I said. Matt shook his head.

"No way man, what if this one's alive?"

"So you want me to be bit instead?" I asked.

"I'm making you feel my pain." Matt said and with that, we switched places. I saw that it had a bullet in its neck, so I thought it wouldn't be a problem.

That was until the corpse came back to life.

"SHIT!" I yelled as I started wrestling with the corpse which had a hold of my hands. I could only use my legs to keep it away from me. Matt grabbed the corpse from behind and pried it off. He then smashed its head against the edge of the counter multiple times.

" . .SHIT!" Matt yelled with each slam. He kept doing it until the top of its head was completely gone.

"You ok?" Matt asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, thanks." I said. I looked back the corpse. It had a bullet in its neck, why did it come back to life? Unless…

"Dude, that thing had a bullet in its neck."

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked.

"What if these things only go down with a shot to the head?" I asked. Matt looked at me dumbfounded, but then he nodded his head slowly.

"Crap, this is how serious it is?" Matt asked to himself.

"Yeah…" I said. I glanced over at the supplies and told Matt to help me set them up. Matt helped and after we did so, I noticed how low we were on supplies. However Matt noticed it first.

"We're low on supplies Leon." Matt said.

"What do we do then?" I asked. Matt went silent for a moment then spoke.

"One of us should go find supplies." Matt said. I looked at Matt confused then I realized what he was saying.

"Wait, who's going to go out?" I asked.

"We…" Matt paused. "We play Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Really?" I asked. Matt nodded his head.

"No other choice man." He said.

"What about we both go?" I asked.

"What if people come by and steal the supplies?" He said.

"But-"

"What if we don't find any supplies either?" Matt said, making his point more clear.

"Ok…Rock, Paper, Scissors." I said.

"Loser has to go out." Matt said. I nodded my head.

We started the game.

The first time, I drew rock and Matt drew paper. Second time, I drew rock and Matt drew scissors.

"Ok, sudden death match." Matt said.

Rock.

Paper.

Scissors.

I drew paper.

Matt drew rock.

"Alright." Matt sighed with defeat. "Let's get this over with."

I handed Matt his hatchet and a small glock 17. I sat down on a chair and nodded my head at him.

"Be safe." I requested.

"I will." Matt said. With that, he walked out the door.


	2. Trapped

MATT'S POV:

The forest was very dense, with trees surrounding me at every turn. My backpack was so far empty except for a can of beans and a few candy bars. I at one point took out a piece of paper and wrote "he watches" to give the feel that I was in Slender.

"Ooooh, I'm in Slender." I said, and slowed my speed and I occasionally looked behind me to keep the feeling up even more. I heard rumbling in the sky, giving the impression that a storm was on the way.

"I probably shouldn't have gone out here by myself." I thought to myself. I rounded another tree and finally decided to head back. I mean, I had enough supplies for me and Leon. I mean, it's just a can of damn beans and candy bars. That's enough right?

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by a crash of lighting nearby, which caused me to jump. Yep, time to go. I was about to run until I heard a scream. I should have gone back to the house at this point, but I couldn't leave people to die.

I dashed to see where the source of the scream was coming from. I eventually found a person trapped underneath a fallen tree and two other people trying to help him.

The first man looked about 19, with brown hair that was combed back. He wore a green shirt and brown pants and he was frantically trying to push the tree off the third man.

The next man had blonde hair with dreadlocks. He looked scared as he was ramming against the log. He wore a grey hoodie and jeans.

The man trapped under the tree looked overweight. He had blonde hair and a similar hairstyle to the 19 year old looking man. Fear and pain was struck on his face, as he desperately tried to climb out from under the tree. I saw the dreadlocked man turn around to stare at me.

"Oh shit! Don't hurt us!" He pleaded. I put my hands up and walked forward slowly.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said calmly.

"Franklin! Maybe he can help!" The green shirt man said. The dreadlocked man shook his head.

"He may be dangerous Tyler!" The man called Franklin said.

"I'm not dangerous!" I replied. Franklin and Tyler went back to pushing the tree and I soon joined in.

"PLEASE GET ME OUT!" The trapped man said.

"Hang on Marvin!" Tyler said. I then heard the familiar groans of the beasties. I took out my hatchet and began chopping at the visible ones while Franklin and Tyler kept pushing.

But the only thing I didn't notice was the beastie crawling on the ground near the log.

I heard a painful shout as I turned around, shocked to see a beastie chomping on the nape of Marvin. Franklin turned around and yelled.

"SHIT! MARVIN!" He yelled shocked. Franklin pried the beastie off Marvin and stomped on its head multiple times until its head was reduced to fragments of gore.

But Franklin failed to notice the beastie right behind him.

The beastie reached over the log, grabbed Franklin by the shoulders, and took a chunk out of his neck. Franklin screamed in pain as he desperately tried to pry himself free. He eventually did but ran into another beastie, who took a chunk out of his jugular.

"FRANKLIN!" Tyler screamed in horror. I pulled Tyler away from the swinging arms of a beastie before it could bite him.

"We got to go!" I screeched at Tyler. Tyler took one last look at the now dead Franklin and Marvin and turned back towards me.

"Right." Tyler said. We then dashed through the woods, through the rain, and back to the cabin.


	3. Choices

CHP 3: CHOICES

LEON'S POV:

I stood on the balcony staring off into the distance, waiting for Matt's return. I was really hoping Matt would return, since we've been friends for over five years. I could have thought about our first encounter, our first time to Six Flags, or the time we tried to go out drinking. All those times it ended with Matt throwing up.

The only thing I could think about was how we got into this mess.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_I and Matt walked alongside the bridge while speeding cars zoomed past us rapidly. My ears were aching from the repetitive sound, but Matt was quietly playing his Nintendo DS, not even paying attention to the aggravating noise. Matt would occasionally whisper "yes" when he would beat a level on whatever game he was playing._

"_Damn it's loud." I said._

"_Yeah, it is." Matt replied. Matt shut off his DS and put it in the pocket of his hoodie._

"_Did you save?" I asked. Matt thought for a moment then got down on his knees and screamed:_

"_NOOOOOO!"_

"_You didn't save did you?" I asked curiously. Matt turned and nodded his head._

"_Sorry man." I said._

"_It's alright, those levels were easy anyways." He said. He turned to walk again until he tripped over something._

"_You alright man?" I asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." Matt replied. I turned around and noticed Matt tripped over the feet of a hobo. The hobo was rocking back and forth, hugging his legs while doing so. He was rambling incoherent words and had fear struck on his face. Matt reached into his pocket and pulled out a crisp five-dollar bill and handed it to the man. To my surprise, the hobo slapped the money away._

"_It's the end of the world as we know it…" The hobo mumbled. Me and Matt looked at each with confused faces then turned back towards the man._

"_What do you mean by end of the world?" I asked the hobo._

"_Corpses, walking around, eating people." The man said. Matt handed the money to the hobo again, but once again, he slapped it away._

"_MONEY WON'T MATTE R ANYMORE!" The hobo bellowed, making me and Matt jump. Matt put the money back in his pocket and when he did so, there was a scream._

_We turned around and saw something horrifying._

_There was a man with half his face missing, pulling a woman out of a car, and chomping on her neck._

"_What the fuck is that?!" Matt yelled. I was paralyzed with fear. I couldn't believe what the fuck I was seeing. I turned around to see something very horrifying._

_A woman with cold dead less eyes and a huge gap in her neck was walking right towards us._

_I and Matt started backing away until I heard a loud clanging sound._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

I was shook out of my flashback when my foot hit something hard followed by a loud clang. I looked down at my ground and saw I had kicked a wheelbarrow off the porch. The porch may have not might big, but that was loud as hell and I hoped nothing heard that.

To my dismay, a lot of them did.

Beasties started stumbling out of the woods, some standing, and some crawling. I raised my rifle and took one male beastie down with a shot to the head. I continued this for god knows how long until I ran out of ammo. I then resorted to beating them with a plank that was next to my feet. No matter how many hits I made, not a single one would go down. The only damage I did was making a small dent in the top of a female beastie's head.

I turned around to see a beastie walking towards me very quickly. I barely had enough time to force my hands under its neck as it snarled ferociously. I started screaming in fear as I noticed another one lurking behind me, looking forward to making a meal out of my neck.

Then a gunshot sounded off as the beastie behind me slumped to the ground dead.

I saw Matt run out of the woods with another man following him. Matt took aim again and shot the beastie I was grappling with. I breathed a sigh of relief as he shot another beastie. This gave me time to grab a bat and whack the rest of the beasties until all were nonexistent.

"Hey, you ok?" Matt asked breathing heavily. I saw the man follow closely behind him, noticeably shook up.

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied. I took another look at the man again, who had brown hair and looked like he was somewhere around nineteen.

"Umm, who's he?" I asked Matt.

"This is Tyler, he lost his entire group so he's staying with-" I cut off Matt.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I said startled. I wish we could help the guy but it seemed like we didn't have enough food.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Dude, I want to help him, but what about the supplies?" I asked. Matt gave me the stink-eye and continued.

"He lost his whole group in one quick sweep; I think we should help him." Matt said.

I was now very conflicted on whether to help Tyler or leave him. On one hand, I felt bad for him. He was young and alone, and since these woods are kind of thick, I doubt he would last long. On the other hand, the supplies we have are very scarce. I didn't want to waste the supplies on this guy even though he was in good health. So I had a choice to make.

[Kick Tyler out]

[Let Tyler stay]

* * *

**So that's chapter 3 folks, now that a new character is met (A.K.A. Tyler), will he be kicked out, or will he be able to stay? The choice is yours!**

**Also, tell me what you thought of the flashback.**

**Additionally, I will accept some ocs. However, I will choose three at random to be a part of the main plot and a few others to be villains. Three will be met next chapter.**

**MATTHEW TWD OUT!**


	4. New friends

**All right ladies and gents the results are in and the votes are:  
**

**Tyler stays: 3 votes**

**Tyler leaves: 1 vote**

**HE STAYS YAY! CANON TO RP!**

**Now review responses:**

**Micidonalboss: Thanks for the positive review and thanks for letting Tyler stay! :D**

** 20: Awww u no like Tyler? It's cool man.**

**DannyJamesJannyDames: Ill see about your OC**

**Cap'n Morgan222: Sweet, there will be more chapters and Ill check your OC out**

**Drewman784: Your OC is in and thanks for voting for Tyler!**

**ALL RIGHT THATS ALL THE REVIEWS ENJOY THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: NEW FRIENDS

LEON'S POV:

"Alright, he can stay." I said reluctantly. I wasn't sure if I was making the right choice because what if Tyler is actually dangerous? What if he had a large group made entirely out of bandits? I was taking a possible suicide choice that I may or may not regret.

Matt nodded approvingly at me and led Tyler inside the small cabin. I took a look at Tyler as he was taken inside the cabin, then at the pile of beastie corpses littering the area.

This was going to take a lot of work to clean up.

I headed back inside the cabin to see Matt hand Tyler a chocolate bar, who took it hesitantly. I looked inside Matt's backpack and my eyes grew the size of saucers once I saw the lack of supplies that sat at the bottom of Matt's backpack.

"Is this all you got?!" I yelled. Matt quickly turned to look at me and stormed over to me.

"Dude, it was all I could find!" Matt said angrily. Tyler started to get up, but I gave him a death stare and he quickly sat back down. I turned back to Matt.

"A freaking turtle could grab more shit than you!" I said angrily. Matt glared at me and replied:

"Why don't you go out on the run and prove it!"

"Maybe I will!" I replied back. I walked over angrily to my own knapsack and picked it up. I was just about to walk out the door until I head Tyler's voice.

"Can I come?" Tyler asked. I looked back at him as my face fell. I know I just met him and although he was worried, I didn't know if I should bring him. If I did bring him, I could get to know him better. So I decided to let him come.

"Sure." I said to Tyler. Tyler quickly got up and strolled over to me. I looked at Matt one last time as he glared daggers at me. I shook my head to and went out the door.

The forest was dense as hell as I and Tyler trotted through the woods. I looked over at Tyler, who's only weapon was a small pistol with only seven rounds in it, and he hasn't shot me.

Yet.

"So, who are you?" Tyler asked. I turned my head to look at Tyler quickly. If he was going to shoot me, he sure as hell was making it hard to see if he was. He had quite the poker face; it made me think he played cards.

"I'm Leon, and my friend is Matt." I responded. I turned my head back to the path in front of me, concentrating on finding supplies.

"Do you plan to stay for long?" I asked Tyler.

"I'm not sure." Tyler said. We kept walking until we heard a rustling sound in the bushes.

"Hear that?" Tyler asked. I nodded my head silently as I crept quietly towards the bushes. I put the barrel of my rifle into the bush and shook it around (sounds dirty, I know). I pried open the bush to be met with nothing.

"Drop it."

I quickly turned around to see three people behind me. One was a young person who was most likely around Tyler's age. He had dark hair, was tanned and wore a dark hoodie sweatshirt.

The next one was female, with short, curly blonde hair. She stood behind Tyler with a pistol aiming at the back of his head. She looked like she was in her early to mid forties.

The last was another male. He had short blonde hair that was parted. He looked like he was youngest of the group, as he looked like he was still in his teens. He held a hunting rifle to my forehead that looked a little battered.

"I said drop it." The blonde haired man said. I reluctantly dropped my rifle.

"Have anything in your backpack?" The blonde man asked. I shook my head.

"Are you with bandits?" The blonde man asked once again and once again, I shook my head. The blonde man lowered his rifle.

"They're good!" He said to the others. The woman stopped pointing her pistol at Tyler. The two other people strolled over to me.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"I'm Leon, over there is Tyler." I said.

"I'm Drew, that's Fiona and Samuel." The tanned man said. He extended his hand out to me and I hesitated.

"Don't worry, I didn't pick my nose." Drew said. I chuckled a bit and shook his hand.

"You have a base?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah." I said. The three group members looked at each other and turned back to me.

"Can we stay there; we're tired of going through the woods." Fiona asked. I thought for a moment. What if they were dangerous? I mean, Tyler is so far cool, but that was a stroke of luck that he didn't turn out to be a bandit. These people might not be bandits, but I should I take that chance?

"Sure." I said. The three of them grinned.

"Let's go then." Said Drew.

The trip back was a bit exhausting, but our spirits were kept alive by getting to know each other.

Drew was seventeen years old, at least two years younger than Tyler. He had a sense of humor, could speak German and French, and had a few supplies in his backpack.

Fiona was forty-four, and was officially the oldest of the group. Now I'm the second oldest. She was a farmer, which could come in handy if we could find some seeds.

Finally, Samuel was fifth teen, which made him the youngest of the group. His rifle belonged to his dad, and had a sister.

We finally made it back to see that Matt was not there.

"Matt?!" I yelled. I was worried that he was gone until I heard voices from outside. I threw my backpack on the ground and dashed outside.

I saw Matt thankfully alive, but caught by bandits. There were seven of them, and I think we could take them. I raised my rifle before I put it down.

There were seven of them. If I shot one, the other bandits could kill Matt easily. If I didn't shoot, these bandits could steal all the supplies in the house. Then kill Matt. I had to make a choice.

[Shoot bandits]

[Sneak away]


	5. Bandit fight

**Well ladies and gents, the votes are in and...**

**SHOOTING THE BANDITS WINS!**

**MORE CANON! :D**

**Ok, so I will name the bandits and their names are:**

**Thompson, Erik, Josh, Abby, Yvonne, Roy, and Derek**

**I shall put up parathesis to indicate which bandit is which**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: BANDIT FIGHT

LEON'S POV:

I stood paralyzed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I mean, me and Matt just had an argument recently, but I didn't want to see my friend dead. I raised my rifle.

"So, we going to kill the shortie or not?" One of the bandits said. I looked through the scope of the rifle and aimed it at the back of the head of a ginger bandit. **(Thompson is the ginger bandit)**

And fired.

The bullet ripped clean through the skull of the ginger as he slumped to the ground. I thought Matt was screwed but fortunately, the bandit's gun landed near Matt, who picked it up and shot two more bandits in the skull. **(Erik and Abby are the two shot by Matt)**

"Fire at them!" Drew yelled. The fight went crazy, we shot at bandits left and right. Fiona was the first to score a kill, as she shot a female bandit in the chest **(Yvonne is the bandit Fiona killed)****.** Drew and Samuel kept shooting at the bandits, with Samuel managing to shoot one in the arm. Three so far remained, a blonde haired one, a dark man with a hoodie, and a bearded man. **(Josh, Roy, and Derek)**

I ducked down and found myself next to Samuel.

"We gotta do something!" Samuel yelled at me.

"So do something!" I yelled back. Samuel's eyes glazed over to a large rock, which could be good for cover.

"Cover me; I'm going to get to that rock!" Samuel said. I nodded my head and fired a shot at the hooded man. Samuel ran over to the rock as fast as he could.

But he couldn't avoid the blonde man's **(Josh) **bullet.

The blonde bandit got out from cover and shot Samuel in the leg. Samuel screeched in pain as he fell down. The blonde bandit went in for the kill, but was interrupted by a bullet slicing through his forehead. I turned and saw Drew holding his pistol, so I can assume he shot him. Drew went back into cover when a stray bullet hit his cover.

The bearded man **(Derek) **turned the corner of my cover and aimed his pistol at me. I quickly shoved the pistol out of the way and kicked him back. He threw a punch at me, which exposed a pocket knife he had strapped at his side. I smashed his head against the barrier, grabbed the knife, and stabbed him twice in the neck. He gurgled as he desperately tried to keep his life but failed.

And this gave the hooded bandit **(Roy) **a chance to grab me from behind.

He slammed me on the ground and started choking me. I started thrashing wildly, desperately trying to free myself from his grasp. I saw my vision start to fade, but when I thought it would reach that point, I felt his hands be removed from my neck. I saw Matt with a crowbar in his hand, prying the bandit off me, and started to brutally beat the bandit with the crowbar. He repeatedly did this until the bandits face was hardly recognizable. After he was done, he turned to me.

"You alright?" He asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah, I am."

Matt turned towards the three newcomers. Samuel was still on the ground clutching his shot leg in pain.

"Who are these people?" Matt asked.

"These are Samuel, Fiona, and Drew." I said. Matt took a glance towards the three then strolled over to them.

"Are you people bandits?" Matt asked to them.

"No, we aren't." Drew said. Matt stared at them suspiciously and nodded his head.

"Come inside." Matt said. Matt then helped Samuel up and began carrying him.

"You know, for a guy that's short, you are strong." Samuel said to Matt. We arrived at the cabin and when I opened the door, we saw something unexpected.

Three people were inside, searching through our stuff.


	6. A backstory of strangers

MATT'S POV

The moment when we saw the three turned really tense really fast. I wasn't sure if we should shoot them or not. I stood dumbfounded at the three currently frozen in fear as they stared at me.

The first intruder was a elderly man. His graying black hair sticking up like it had been shocked by electricity. He slowed reached his dark-skinned hands out of a box and stood up. He didn't look intimidating at all.

The next intruder however was. It was a male, with brown, shaggy hair. He held a assault rifle in his hands and was staring daggers into my eyes. He slowly got up and aimed the gun at my forehead.

The final intruder stood up and lowered down the second intruder's rifle. This person was female, with long hair that reached down to her shoulders. She looked at us with pleading eyes as Leon, Fiona, and Drew aimed their pistol at them. I stepped towards them cautiously.

"Who are you?" I asked to the rifle man and woman. They both stayed silent but the elderly man spoke up.

"Sorry we intruded, we should be leaving." Said the elderly man. He turned to walk around me, but Drew stepped in front of him.

"How can we trust you?" Drew asked. Drew raised his pistol to the man's forehead which provoked the rifle man to aim his gun at Drew.

"Drop the gun." The rifle man said.

"You drop yours first." Leon snapped back. The rifle man strolled over to Leon and got his face.

"I will if you drop yours." The rifle man said with a angry look. The woman stepped between them.

"This isn't going to solve anything." She said.

"I agree." I said. Leon gave me a look of surprise.

"Matt, really? We don't even know these people!" Leon said shocked. I gave him a look that told him to shut up. Leon's shoulders slumped and he turned to face the rifle man.

"Who are you?" Samuel asked. The elderly man spoke up.

"My name is Eli, these two are Chris and Jenny." I could tell Chris was the one holding the rifle since he was the only other male and Jenny was the girl because…

I think I already said the reason why.

"Chris, put your rifle down." Eli requested to Chris. Chris hesitated, but slowly lowered his weapon. Jenny gave us a worried look as she pushed a lock of brown hair out of her face. Chris stood up again.

"So, you gonna shoot?" Chris asked. Jenny gave Chris a glare.

"What he MEANT to say was: who are you?" Jenny said.

I looked at Chris for a moment. He kinda sounded like a asshole, but I'm pretty sure he had his reasons. I mean, it's the apocalypse! Who wouldn't be stressed over the end of the word?

"I'm Matt, this is Leon, Tyler, Samuel, Fiona, and Drew." I said. Eli walked over and shook my hand as I looked at him awkwardly.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Eli glumly looked down at the ground.

"He asked you a question!" Fiona said annoyed. Samuel gave her a similar look I gave to Leon earlier on.

"We were hungry, alright? Bandits raided our camp and killed the other five of us." Eli responded. I looked at him surprised.

"There were eight?" I asked.

"No, there was a larger base we were at. About twenty people there. It was good. We had protection, food, water." Eli said.

"What err...happened to it?" Leon asked.

"Some idiot called Lucas decided it would be a great idea to open the doors in case of a bandit attack. Those things poured in and got Lucas and almost everyone else there. Including my son…" Eli said glumly. I looked at him with an apologetic look.

"I'm-"Eli cut me off.

"It's ok, no need to be sorry. Anyways, I, Chris, Jenny, and five others escaped." Eli explained. At this point I noticed Chris's head tilt down in sorrow.

"Who were they?" I asked. Chris started to explain.

"A woman called Isabelle and her asshole husband George, a comic book guy called Ozzie, and two siblings called Anthony and Jamie…" Chris started to trail off into silence when the person "Jamie" was said. I could guess that "Jamie" was important to Chris. Chris shook himself and continued.

"We thought we were in the clear, but George refused to put out our campfire. Bandits came and shot Anthony to death. Then they executed Isabelle and Jamie. Ozzie and George attempted to run, but George was shot down. All I know is that Ozzie might have escaped." Chris finished. Jenny looked at him with a forlorn look. Jenny decided to continue for him.

"So we walked for a couple days and came across here since food supplies were low and well…everything just happened." Jenny said.

My heart did a back flip as Jenny finished the story. Had I known that they went through so much, I wouldn't have acted so hostile. Maybe I should let them in.

"You can stay with us if you want." I offered. Eli and Jenny grinned while Chris raised a eyebrow.

"Are you serious Matt? We don't have enough food supplies." Leon exclaimed shocked. I turned to him.

"We can't leave people to die." I said with finality. Leon looked down at the ground.

"How can we trust you?" Chris asked.

"Trust me, you can." I replied.


	7. Asking and plans

LEON'S POV:

We settled down with the three new survivors currently (but not officially) occupying the cabin. Drew set Samuel down on a chair and it seemed that Samuel put a little too much weight on his shot leg as he staggered. I took a seat next to Eli.

"Where ya from?" I asked to Eli.

"I'm from Wyoming." Eli replied. Well, he was certainly a long way from home.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"Chris was from a rough neighborhood in Arizona and Jenny's from Michigan." Eli said. I thought of what to ask him next, since he seemed like a decent man.

"What do you do when beasties aren't around?" I asked. Eli gave a quizzical look when I mentioned "beasties".

"Strange name to call them." Chris said from across the room. Jenny nodded in agreement. Fiona looked over at Jenny.

"Have ever killed one?" Fiona asked.

"Obviously. It's killed or be killed." Jenny replied. I was so wrapped up in their conversation that I forgot I was talking to Eli.

"I was a doctor." Eli said. Ok, now we got to keep Eli around. A doctor is very useful during these times.

"A doctor, that's good." I said. I almost felt like telling Matt (who was keeping watch), but I decided to tell him later. I had to know what Jenny and Chris did. So I spoke to them. I decided to save Chris for last since he seemed the most aggressive of the three. So I spoke to Jenny.

"What do you do?" I asked Jenny. Jenny didn't hesitate telling me.

"I worked at a gas station with two of my buddies." Jenny said. I was curious to hear about her friends.

"Who were your friends?" I asked.

"Will Archerbeck and Bradley Stephenson." Jenny said. I decided to finally talk to Chris. I started to walk over to him when he said something in a rough growl.

"Let me guess, you're asking me what I did." Chris said. My eyes widened with skepticism. I already wasn't sure what to think about him.

"Yeah?" I asked slowly.

"Well if you really want to know, I was a hunter. Catching deer, squirrel, sometimes even possum." Chris said.

"I wish I had some possum right now. That's good shit." Chris said again. I noticed Chris's nose was a little bent.

"What happened to your nose?" I asked curiously.

"I was hunting with my buddies Joe and Ricardo. Ricardo never used a rifle before as he always had a pistol with him. So we were hunting this big 13 point buck that we first saw at the riverside. Ricardo goes to take the shot and when he fired, he let go of the rifle and it pushed back and hit me square in the nose."

"Ouch." I said cringing. I almost thought about holding my nose in sympathy pain.

"Yeah, it sucked, but luckily the people at my old camp were able to almost put it back together. Until that dumbass let the zeds in."

"Need anything?" I asked.

"Nah, but-"

Chris was cut off by Jenny saying she wanted to talk to everyone. Me and Chris stood up and walked over to Jenny where Eli, Samuel (who was sitting on a chair due to his leg), Drew, Fiona, Matt, and Tyler were at.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"Listen, this cabin is nice but it can't hold all of us. I'm thinking we head to another place that's larger. Now I got a few places in mind-"

"What are they?" Samuel asked.

'We got a gas station, a farmhouse, and a church." Jenny said.

"Well I think we should go to the gas station, there could be food there." Chris said.

"But what if the food there is crap? I think we should go to the farmhouse; we could grow our own food there." Fiona cut in.

"Fiona's right, she was a farmer and she could be useful to us if we went to a farm." Drew said.

"What about the church?" Tyler asked.

"Unless bibles count as food and weapons we can't go there." Samuel said.

"I heard there are medical supplies at the church." Eli said.

"Well I think we should go to the gas station." Samuel said. I waited for Matt and Jenny to speak up. They both gave me a look that said: "you decide".

**GO TO GAS STATION**

**GO TO FARMHOUSE**

**GO TO CHURCH**


	8. Beginning to walk

**Ey guys thought this was a new chapter? Well YOU ARE RIGHT! :D**

**I just wanted to get a few things out of the way quickly.**

**First of all, WHY WOULD YOU BRING A GUN?! jk jk.**

**First of all, I put up a poll to see what's your favorite story of mine. I also put on my profile who I think are the most notable TWDG fanfic writers, A character stat page for HTW, and review responses!**

**Second, regarding the writers section, this is my personal opinion and this does NOT mean I hate a specific writer. I respect all writers but I'm telling these writers on how well their stories are known like one of the most notable examples of fanfics are "Into the Fray seasons 1-3" by Thunderslate and "No going back or Going to Ruin" by ZombieGuy.**

**Third, some people may be confused on who the bandits names were so I'll explain it.**

**Thompson was the ginger bandit.**

**Yvonne was the bandit Fiona shot in the chest.**

**Abby was one of the bandits killed by Matt after Thompson's death.**

**Erik was the other bandit killed by Matt after Thompson's death.**

**Roy was the dark skinned hooded man who got beat with a crowbar by Matt.**

**Derek was the bearded bandit who got stabbed in the neck by Leon.**

**Josh was the blonde bandit who shot Samuel in the leg.**

**Simple eh? Alright fourth, read my profile to see what I said about your reviews. I responded to all reviews on my stories (except Savior which I got to get to) and I will talk about the ratings you gave, your OCS, and other stuff with a slice of humor.**

**Finally, who's your favorite character of this story? Tell me your top 5 characters and tell me what you think will happen soon.**

**Yeah I said this but I need to keep this notice up!**

**Also there WILL BE CHARACTER DEATH SO ANYONE'S OCS WILL BE ON THE CHOPPING BLOCK!**

**Also, get ready for a dramatic choice in chapter 9. :D**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER! -Matthew TWD**

* * *

**LEON'S POV:**

"Farmhouse." I said. I nodded my head as Jenny turned to face me.

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I replied.

"Alright, everyone pack your things! We're going to a farmhouse!" Jenny exclaimed. Tyler whooped in response causing everyone to look at him awkwardly. Tyler then slumped back down in embarrassment.

"At least someone has some common sense." Fiona said. Matt slung Samuel's arm over his shoulder and started to carry him.

"I still can't believe you're that strong." Samuel said.

"I spent my time running." Matt replied. Samuel replied:

"I guess you're fit for the apocalypse then."

"Yep, I am." Matt replied.

With that, we headed out the door.

* * *

**MATT'S POV:**

We carefully stepped over the bodies of the recently deceased bandits, cautious that one would turn. So far, we passed the ginger bandit and the two bandits Matt shot after the ginger bandit's death. Then we smelled an awful stench.

"Argh, what smells?" Chris said, quickly covering his nose on instinct. I turned my head in the direction of the stench and noticed the hooded bandit I beat to death with a crowbar earlier already started to decay.

"Jesus, bastard must have got the snot beat out of him." Jenny said quietly. I glared at the corpse that nearly killed Leon. I looked back at Leon who was rubbing the back of his neck. I saw the marks that the bandit left on him, and if I hadn't been there earlier…

Well, Leon would be dead.

I slumped down on a rock and reloaded my pistol. I then heard a strange sound coming from behind the rock. I decided to check it out.

But that was a huge mistake.

The male bandit that Leon stabbed in the neck was now a beastie and shot out from behind the rock and chomped on my arm.

"MATT!" Leon yelled frightened. Leon dashed over wildly, pulled the beastie off my arm, and smashed it on the rock.

Leon didn't notice the female bandit beastie behind him.

I was about to yell out to Leon to watch out but a bullet that ripped through the skull of the beastie. I turned to my left and saw Chris aiming his rifle while the nozzle smoked. I could only assume he shot it.

"MATT?! ARE YOU BIT?!" Leon yelled scared. I rolled up my arm where the beastie attacked and...

* * *

**OMGZ SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! I HAD ALOT TO DO TODAY SO I HAD TO PULL THIS OUT QUICK!**

**So Matt might have been bit and hopefully he isn't.**

**Also the choice with the farmhouse, that's the choice in the RP I did with my friends! CONGRATS! Not only did Tyler stay (like in the rp) and Matt didn't get killed (like in the rp), but you also got some more canon stuff to the rp right!**

**ARE YOU WIZARDS?!**

**0_0 I think you are!**

**MATTHEW TWD OUTTTTTTTTT**


	9. Revelation

**MATT'S POV:**

No bite.

I was confused as to why I wasn't bitten. What was even stranger was that I didn't feel pain.

Then I noticed the tear in my hoodie.

Wow, I got lucky. The beastie must have barely missed my arm and bit down on my jacket instead. I was already expecting the worst when I was pulling up the sleeve, but I'll say it once and I'll say it again. I got very lucky.

"Is he bit?" Drew yelled panicked.

"No, he isn't!" Leon yelled back. I saw him breathe a sigh of relief once he said that.

"Are you sure?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, beastie just bit his sleeve." Leon said. I saw Tyler shaking and as soon as he heard that I was ok, he stopped.

"Let's keep moving." Eli said.

LEON'S POV:

"Dude, I was worried there." I said to Matt.

"I know." Matt replied.

"Dude, if I ever lost you, I would be devastated." I said.

"Why, because you love me?" Matt asked jokingly.

"If you two can stop being gay, we're almost there!" Chris yelled back. I scoffed and continued talking to Matt.

"Remember that bet we had before we got to the cabin?" I asked. Matt looked confused for a second then remembered.

You see, we had a bet while we were trudging through the woods. If the first girl we found was hot, I would have to have to fight a beastie in my underwear (not that I didn't mind because I had abs) and if the girl was not hot, Matt would have to tell everyone about the time a friend gave him a wedgie.

"So is Fiona hot?" I asked.

"Umm, she's old." Matt replied.

"That means she's not hot! I win!" I yelled a bit too loud, causing Jenny, Drew, Chris, and Fiona to look at me funny.

"God dammit." Matt said in defeat.

"You can do it when we get to the farmhouse." I said.

"Thanks." Matt said.

"Hey guys, we're here." Chris said.

* * *

**LEON'S POV (AN: again…):**

The farmhouse was quite large in size, with a large barn on the left of us. The place seemed pretty defendable and we could most likely stay here for a while.

"Large place we got." Tyler said.

"I'll go find somewhere for Samuel to sit." Drew said as he carried Samuel away. Chris turned to me.

"Hey Leon, me and Eli are going to check the house, wanna come with us?" Chris asked.

"Sure." I said.

We went inside the house and saw it was quite clean (albeit there was overturned furniture). Chris went on ahead to check out the kitchen.

"Eli, Leon, go check upstairs." Chris said.

I nodded and went with Eli to the upstairs. We noticed two rooms that could be bedrooms.

"I'll take the one on the left, you take the one on the right." Eli said. I went to the right bedroom and saw…

Nothing.

Nothing was there except more overturned furniture and some stinking, stagnant water on the floor.

"It's safe in here!" I yelled downstairs. Then I noticed something:

Eli would have finished the room by now.

I had to go check on him in case anything happened. So that's what I did. I walked over to the second bedroom where Eli went, opened the door, and sighed in relief when I saw Eli sitting on the bed.

However something seemed wrong with him.

He looked like he was crying, as I saw gleaming water on his face. He was sitting in front on a door on the bed for some reason.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Eli stayed silent.

Then I heard growling coming from the door.

I slowly opened the door and was met with a horrible sight.

A child, hanging from the ceiling, as a beastie.

Every time I've seen a beastie, they were usually adult. But seeing a child turning in such a cruel way was downright horrifying. No wonder Eli was upset.

"He looks like James." Eli said.

"James?" I asked, confused on who "James" is.

"My 15 year old son." Eli said. I looked down at the ground in sorrow.

"He was a good boy. He never fussed, he was friendly, and learned well with medical supplies." Eli said. I already knew how he died as Eli mentioned it earlier.

"However, he never had any friends. Most kids like video games, sports, and many other things. James just liked to read. He was always called buzzkill for that." Eli explained.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"No need to be, it's not your fault." Eli said.

"I hope he-"

I was cut off by two screams outside, which caused me to spring to my feet, run downstairs, and burst outside.

I saw Drew and Fiona being cornered by beasties. Drew was backing up towards some spikes without him knowing while Fiona was backing up towards another beastie without her knowing.

I had to make a choice.

[SAVE DREW]

[SAVE FIONA]


	10. Putting down the hoof

LEON'S POV:

I quickly rushed over to Drew as he was approaching the spikes. I knew that if I didn't save him, he would die a painful death, as either he would be devoured or impaled on the spikes and then devoured. I took out my rifle and shot the beastie closest to Drew.

"GET OVER HERE!" I yelled at Drew. Drew replied by dashing over to me. I turned my head to look at Fiona and raised my rifle.

But the beastie got to her first.

She backed up into it and the beastie reared its head back and chomped down on soft skin of her neck as she screamed in pain. Drew stood shocked with his mouth gaping open.

"N…no…" Drew croaked out barely. Drew fell to his knees and began sobbing. I saw Matt, Chris, and Jenny come outside and shoot the rest of the beasties. I turned to Drew and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Drew, I'm-"

Drew slapped my hand away and looked at me angrily.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HER?!" Drew yelled. I jumped back and tried speaking again.

"Drew-"

"DON'T FUCKING TALK TO ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Drew yelled once again. He stood up and went inside, slamming the door behind him.

Matt came over to me.

"Dude, what happened?" Matt asked.

"Fiona's dead because of me." I said regretfully. Matt looked at me blankly. I could tell he was pissed, and I couldn't blame him. If I let someone that was important to Matt die, he'd be more pissed than Drew was. Jenny walked over.

"Poor Fiona." She said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Drew's really pissed." Matt said.

"Yep." I said.

"Leon, can we have a moment alone?" Matt asked. I looked at him confused and followed him.

"Leon, you shouldn't beat yourself up over what happened." Matt said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Dude, you're only one man."

"But-"I was cut off by Matt.

"No buts, you can't beat yourself up." Matt said.

"Ok…" I said depressively.

"Good." Matt replied.

"But what should we do about Fiona?" I asked.

"We put her down." Matt replied.

"What do you mean put her down?" I asked confused.

"We shoot her to make sure she doesn't turn." Matt said. I was shocked. I didn't want to shoot her!

"Who should do it?" I asked.

"You should." Matt said.

"But why me?" I asked.

"Dude, the apocalypse won't be sunshine and daises now, we gotta grow up." Matt said.

I nodded my head and went with Matt over to Fiona's corpse. I took out a small pistol and walked over to Fiona's corpse. She was just starting to turn and her intestines were spilled out. I raised my pistol.

"I'm sorry."

And fired.

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON THE HELL THAT WALKS:**

* * *

_We're running low on supplies, we gotta find more._

* * *

_I think Drew's losing it._

* * *

_Hey, you want me to stay, come with me and get my friends._

* * *

_We can't trust them!_

* * *

_She's a loose cannon, she's gonna get someone killed._

* * *

_WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!_

* * *

_NO MATT!_

* * *

**EPISODE 2: SHOT IN THE DARK**

* * *

**So sorry Fiona fans but she is dead now. Im so sorry.**

**Fun fact: It was originally supposed to be either Chris or Jenny you save, but since I wanted some more emotion to happen, I picked Drew and Fiona.**

**And if you're wondering, it would have been Jenny who died in that situation.**

**New characters will be met and a random OC will be met in a new group that will be coming in the next episode.**

**It seems that they will be running low on supplies! And with no rivers to be seen, what will they do?**

**Drew also could be losing it. Maybe he will be, maybe he won't. All that I know is that he's still alive.**

**Also it seems that someone is willing to join the group but they will need to get his/her friends. WHO SHALL IT BE?! STAY TUNED!**

**The new group seems that they can't be trusted, can they be trusted?**

**Who will be this loose cannon? All we know is that it's a girl, and could it be Jenny who's the loose cannon? Or someone else?**

**Who did the shocking thing? What is the shocking thing?!  
**

**And finally, it seems something's gonna happen to Matt, leave me your opinions on what will happen!**

**And first episode complete! :D**

**SOTDB OUT!**


	11. EPISODE 2: SHOT IN THE DARK

EPISODE 2: SHOT IN THE DARK

TYLER'S POV:

I strolled around the area of the farmhouse looking for something to do. It was the apocalypse so there wasn't much I could do. I mean, we had no internet, no games, and no movies. The only thing interesting to do is help with defenses, which is really depressing if you think about it.

I wasn't sure what to do to past the time but I did know that I had to talk to Leon during lunch today. We were set to talk about morale in the group, food, and whether the place we were at was safe. Sometimes, I can't understand Leon, I mean; I think he should have saved Fiona three weeks ago. Don't get me wrong, I like Drew, but Fiona was a farmer, and we wouldn't be so low on food if she was still around, and now Drew is starting to turn into a liability.

I sat down on a stack of hay and began to collect my thoughts. Drew hasn't come out of the house in weeks, which made me worry about him. I mean, we know he's still alive because Chris, Leon, Samuel, Matt, and Jenny go check on him. Speaking of Samuel, his leg was healed thanks to Eli. Damn it's good to have a doctor around during these times, as I'm not sure there are many of those anymore. Ok, back on the topic of Drew, I tried to go see him once, but Matt said that wasn't a good idea.

Does he think I'm not strong? I'm trying to adapt but it's hard without Franklin and Marvin backing me up. I wish I could prove myself but I never get the chance to. I could go on supply runs, I could help build defenses, I could help manage the guns. But no, I'm not able to do any of that. I saw Matt come into the barn.

"Hey Tyler, you ok?" He asked. I just looked at him and turned away. He groaned.

"Tyler, what's wrong?" He asked again.

"Why do you never let me help you?" I asked. He raised a eyebrow in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" He asked a third time.

"I mean, you never let me help with anything, all I do is walk around all day trying to find something to do." I said.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Matt replied. I looked at him with a dumbfounded look. I asked him MANY times if I could help and he said "maybe later" over and over.

"I asked you many times." I said annoyed.

"Oh, well I didn't know." Matt replied. Matt took a seat next to me.

"Listen Tyler, you really want to help, I need you to bring some food up to Drew. I can't do it because me, Leon, and Samuel are working on the defenses and Chris and Jenny are farming in the back. Think you can do that?"

"Yeah, I can." I replied.

"Good, bring up a bar of chocolate, some apple juice, a can of beans, water, and a spoon for the beans."

"Ok." I said and went off to fetch them.

I can't believe it; Matt's finally giving me a chance to pull my weight around! I know helping Drew is not much, but it's a start. I went to the food cache and took one of every food item that Matt listed, put them on a tray, and went to Drew's room. I knocked on the door and when Drew didn't reply, I walked inside.

What I saw made me drop the tray and dash over to Drew.

Drew, sitting on the bed, with a knife in his hands, about to cut his wrists.

* * *

**ooooooohhhh, shit's going down. Drew is suicidal after Fiona and is about to cut himself. will he do it?**

**Also Tyler's a new protagonist! Yay!**

**Also, a new protagonist will be introduced every episode. 5 protagonists!**

**Protagonists so far: Leon, Matt, and Tyler.**

**Now you can vote for next protagonist! Here are the options!**

**Chris  
Jenny  
Eli  
Drew  
Samuel**

**THERE YOU GO BYE!**


	12. Controversery

LEON'S POV:

Me and Matt sat down at a table and began our daily chat about certain things in the group. Morale, food, water, etc., anything we should be concerned about. I looked over at Eli and Samuel in the corner of the kitchen, yapping away at god knows what.

"So how are we on food?" Matt asked.

"Pretty bad, we may need to hunt at some point." I replied. Matt froze in fear. You see, Matt really liked animals and the thought of having to not only kill them, but eat them as well scared him.

"Dude, you know I can't-"

"Matt, we got to, want to starve?" I asked.

"But killing is not right!" Matt said in defense.

"You seemed to have no problem killing that bandit with a goddamn crowbar a while back." I said annoyed.

"That was different." Matt said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, it was a person."

"You do realize that humans and animals are both mammals." I said.

"He was trying to kill you!"

"Yeah, and luckily you were there to help."

"Yeah I was, but it still doesn't make killing right!" Matt said. I was starting to get confused with Matt since he didn't like killing, but he didn't hesitate in killing that bandit.

"You are confusing the living shit out of me!"

"How am I?!" Matt yelled angrily.

"You say you hate killing, but you didn't hesitate in killing that man!"

"BECAUSE HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"AND YOU KILLED HIM ANYWAYS AND NOW YOU SAY YOU CAN'T KILL!"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!"

"MAN THE FUCK UP YOU SACK OF SHIT!"

Matt stood there with shock on his face. It only took a second to process what I've said. Not only did I tell him to man up, I called him a sack of shit as well! At my best friend no less! Matt angrily stood up and headed towards the door. I stood up and went after him.

"Matt, I'm-"

"I don't care; I'm gonna go check the fence." Matt said, and with that, he went out the door. I went back to the table and sat down. Why the hell did I say that? I mean, he had to grow up but that last part was very unnecessary. I saw Samuel and Eli walk over to me.

"So, Matt huh?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, I wish he would grow up." I said.

"You got to give it time, if you force it on him, he'll be more hesitant." Eli said.

"Eli, I'm not sure how your logic works, but that sounds really stupid." I said.

"Leon, you gotta trust him, he's the closest we've got to a moral compass." Samuel said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, trust him." Samuel said.

At this point, I noticed Tyler walking upstairs with a tray of food in his hands. He was probably going to give Drew some food. Speaking of Drew, I noticed a few knives have gone missing. I at first thought they were being used for weapons, but then I thought…

No, I don't think Drew would ever do that.

Unless someone was sneaking the knives to him, I highly doubted he would cut himself.

I sat there thinking for a while about numerous things to ease my mind. I eventually settled on a memory about my first time trying turkey. I at first thought it was disgusting, but I eventually came to like it.

Then the shots were fired.

I sprang to my feet and dashed outside, looking for the source of the shots. I eventually dashed over to the fence where Matt was going. I arrived at the fence and saw no sign of Matt.

Then I noticed the puddle of blood on the ground trailing off through the fence.

Where was Matt?


	13. Talking it out

**TYLER'S POV:**

I dashed over to Drew, who was dangerously close to cutting himself. He was just about to prick his kin with the knife until I grabbed the knife out of his hand. Drew leapt up but I pushed him back down on the bed.

"What the hell's your problem?!" I yelled. Drew tried once again to grab the knife but I yanked it away and put the knife in my pocket.

"Drew, how long have you been doing this?" I asked. Drew looked at me for a moment then burst into tears.

"It's my fault…it's my entire goddamn fault…" Drew said sobbing. I felt remorse for the guy. I understand his situation and I wish I could help him.

"Dude, it's ok, it's not your fault." I said calmly.

"It is, trust me…" Drew said.

I then noticed a scar on Drew's wrist.

"How long?" I asked.

"What?" Drew asked confused.

"How long have you been doing this?" I asked referring to the scar.

"A week."

"Jesus man, you gotta cut it out." I said.

"Give me the knife and I will." Drew said. I groaned and sat next to him.

"Listen Drew, it isn't your fault, it isn't Leon's fault, it's no one's fault." I said calmly.

"How would you know?" Drew asked.

"Trust me; I know what it feels like to feel hopeless."

"How?" Drew asked curiously.

"Before I met you, Leon, and the others, I was with my friends Marvin and Franklin." I said with a sigh. I still haven't got over the loss of the two. Those two were good friends to me.

"What happened to them?" Drew asked.

"We were walking during a storm when lightning struck a nearby tree. Marvin got trapped underneath and we tried to get him out." I explained.

"Did you get him out?" Drew asked. I tilted my head down again.

"No, we were stupid. We spent so much time trying to get the log off that we didn't see a crawling beastie kill Marvin."

"Oh, what happened to Franklin?" Drew asked.

"He killed the beastie that killed Marvin but he got bit on the neck by a beastie behind him. He lived at first, but then he ran into another one, and that was the one that killed him." I said with sorrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Drew said.

"It's alright, you weren't there." I said. I was about to speak again until I heard gunshots, and the rapid footsteps downstairs. I starting running and to my surprise, Drew followed. I ran to where part of the fence where Leon was standing.

"What happened?!" I heard Chris ask.

"I heard gunshots!" I said.

"There were gunshots and Matt's gone!" Leon said frightfully. I looked over the top of the fence and saw something.

A trail of blood leading out into the forest.

* * *

**Oh boy, what happened to Matt? Hopefully he's alive.**

**Also I noticed alot of love for Drew and Jenny. Im mostly surprised at Jenny since she doesn't get much screentime.**

**Also some love for Eli and Samuel.**

**And forever alone Chris.. :(**

**SOTDB OUT!**


	14. Searching and Meeting

LEON'S POV:  
It was only then I realized the blood trailing off into the woods I began to worry even more. I was scared. I was more scared then ever before. I thought Matt would be safe here, but I was wrong and now Matt might be dead.

"Dude, we will find him." Chris said.

"We better." I said. I thought for a moment until I got a idea.

"We're all going to head out and find him." I said.

"Dude, are you sure? We need people to watch the base!" Jenny said.

"I'm selecting some people to come with me." I said.

"Who then?" Chris asked. Without hesitating I said:

"Chris, Jenny, Samuel, and Tyler will come."

"What about Drew?" Tyler asked. It was only then I saw that Drew was present. I think Tyler somehow got him out of his room, which is a plus for Tyler.

"Eli can watch him." I said. Drew glared at me.

"Dude, let me come, I can handle myself."

"Drew, I will let you come if only someone comes with you." I said. I looked around for a moment to see who should take Drew.

"Tyler, can you take Drew?" I asked.

"Sure." Tyler said.

"Chris, can you get the guns?" I asked.

"Sure." Chris went inside and a few moments later, he came out with a few guns. Chris weld his signature assault rifle, while Tyler and Jenny got pistols, Samuel got a rifle, and me and Drew got shotguns.

"Are we all ready?" I asked.

Everyone nodded their head and we set off.

* * *

I was trailing through the forest following the blood trail closely. As I walked further and further, the blood became more hard to see. I had to turn on my flashlight to see better, but it only helped a little. I kept walking until I tripped over a fallen log and pricked my arm on a thornbush.

"Aw son of a bitch!" I yelled a bit too loud. I tried to get up again but saw my foot was stuck in a vine. I cursed myself and tried to pull myself out, but it was stuck tight.

Then I saw a sillouette come into the distance.

I began to panic and tug harder, as I feared it was either a beastie or a bandit. Then I saw a woman turn the corner.

She wore a red jacket and jeans that looked nice on her. She had short, brown hair and a young, pretty face. Wait, what did I just say?

"Hey, you stuck?" She asked. He walked over to me and made a soking smile at me.

"Yeah I am." I said reluctantly. I began pulling myself again.

"You can't get out like that." She said jokingly. She reached behind her and pulled out a machete. She then began to chop the vines until they snapped and I was able to pull myself free.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked to the woman.

"I'm Nicole." She said.

"Nice name." I said.

"Wow, already trying to flirt?" She said.

"I didn't mean..." She cut me off.

"It's ok, alot of people hit on me." Nicole said. Well that calmed my nerves.

"We have a place." I said.

"Oh really?" Nicole said.

"Yeah, wanna join?" I asked.

"Well, if you want me to join, I need you to get my friends." Nicole said.

"I uh-"

"Hey, you want me to stay, come with me and get my friends." Nicole said once again.

"Ok then." I said without thinking. Wow, do I have the hots for her?

"Come with me, we're holding up in a church." Nicole said and started walking and I followed.

"How many people you got? I asked.

"Only three others. Two are my friends." Nicole said.

"What about the third one?" I asked.

"She's just someone we found." Nicole said. We eventually arrived at a large church, which I could only assume is the place Nicole and her people are at.

"Well then, come on." Nicole said. Me and Nicole walked up the stairs and I opened the door for her.

"Wow, trying to be a gentleman?" Nicole said. I ignored her and went inside and as well.

Only to be met staring down the barrel of a pistol.


	15. Arrival

LEON'S POV:

As I stared down the barrel of the gun, my heart literally stopped. Why did I follow Nicole if she and her group were bad people?

"Hey! Put the gun down!" I heard someone say. It wasn't Nicole since it was a male voice. The voice was a combination between high and low pitch in voice. I eventually found the source of the noise as I spotted two men coming down the stairs.

The first one had a shaved head and beard. He had a worried expression on his face as he looked at the person holding the gun. He slowly moved towards the gun holder.

The other one however was storming over to the gun holder. He was short and about in his early thirdies. He had short black hair and had tan skin. He wore a pissed off expression on his face, and wasn't hesitating on approaching the gun holder.

"Penelope! Put the gun down!" The short man yelled at this 'Penelope' person. The gun holder turned and I got a good look at the holder.

She had long black hair that ran down her back, and somewhat paleish skin. Her expression was one of pure anger, as she glared at the short man.

"Ray! I'm in charge! I say we shoot this man!" Penelope screamed at Ray, who I could only assume was the short man.

"Who said you were in charge?!" Ray yelled back.

"Me and Charlie did!" She said as she looked over at the balding man known as Charlie.

"I never agreed-"Charlie started then was cut off by Penelope pointing the gun at him. This gave me the opportunity to snatch the gun form Penelope.

"Leon! What the hell?!" Nicole yelled in shock. Penelope lunged at me but I side-stepped her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"GIVE ME BACK MY GUN YOU FUCKER!" Penelope screamed furiously. I saw Ray look at me with sympathy and Charlie with fear.

"Nice moves." Ray complimented. I was already weirded out by this guy.

"Ok, let me introduce this group. This is Ray, Charlie, and Penelope." Nicole said. I looked at them. They looked like nothing special. Ray was short, Charlie was somewhat of a coward, and Penelope was just a crazy person. I wonder why Nicole even let Penelope in.

"There's one more person here." Nicole said.

"We should have killed him." Penelope said with a growl. This caused Ray to groan.

"Are you ever going to shut up about killing?" Ray asked. Penelope glared at Ray but he seemed unaffected by it.

"Who is this person?" I asked, curious on who the person is.

"We found him in the woods. He was shot in the arm and he tore his leg up." Ray said.

"Why you ask?" Nicole asked.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"I guess?" Charlie said conflicted.

Nicole led me to a back room of the church and opened the door where numerous medical supplies littered the area.

Then I saw him alive.

Matt was alive.

* * *

**WOOHOO MATT'S ALIVE!**

**Also, new group! Who's your fav in this group?**

**Sorry for not alot to say.**

**So yeah...**

**SOTDB OUT!**


	16. Lost and Found

MATT'S POV:

As I ran through the woods I couldn't help but think of the people I left behind. Leon, Chris, Jenny, Tyler, Drew, Eli, and Samuel. My running was a bit damaged because when I heard the shot, I leapt over the fence and tore my leg on one of the fence edges. I kept running while the blood poured from my leg profusely.

I rounded another tree until I saw a familiar sight.

And it wasn't a pretty one.

I saw a familiar body (or half body as his lower half was missing) dragging himself across the ground. I noticed on the other side of the log another man. His dreadlocks where hard to miss.

It was Franklin and Marvin.

And they turned.

I looked at them with sorrow in my eyes and pulled out my hatchet. I first started with Marvin. I walked behind him, raised my hatchet, and drove the hatchet into the side of his head. I pulled the hatchet out but not before I heard the sickening crunching sound of blade being removed from skull.

I then began to go over to Franklin, whose was completely oblivious to me sneaking up behind the now beastie-fied man. I raised my hatchet over my head, ready to chop Franklin and end his life as a beastie.

Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

I dropped the hatchet on instinct and clutched my arm. I saw the familiar red liquid seep onto my hand and soak through my jacket.

I ran off, leaving the hatchet and the beastie Franklin in the process. I kept running as fast as I could, away from the shot, and clutching my arm at the same time. I started to groan as I felt the blood on my leg start to dry up, as I really hated that feeling. I hated dried blood more than going in knee deep water and you forgot to wear socks so the water is sticking to your legs.

Once I got to a safe place, I checked my arm, looking for the wound. I found it eventually.

It was a gunshot wound.

I almost felt like going into shock, as I've never felt anything like this before. I mean, I was scared when I was almost bitten, but this is real pain. I started to feel woozy and slumped down against a nearby tree.

The last thing I saw was two people approaching me.

LEON'S POV:

"So that's what happened?" I asked Matt.

"Yeah. It hurts like hell." Matt said. I saw Nicole walk into the room.

"I talked to them and they seem very excited about leaving the church. I just want to know how we can trust you." Nicole said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What I mean is that Charlie and Penelope aren't on board with teaming up with you." Nicole said.

"Charlie I could convince, but who cares about that Penelope girl?" I asked.

"I don't, but I want to help her." Nicole said. I kept talking to talking to her for a while and I kept feeling more elated than ever.

But I didn't notice Penelope grab my gun.

I grabbed the gun just in time and we started wrestling for it, knocking objects over in the process. Nicole tried to pry us apart, but it was futile.

Then a gunshot went off.

Luckily, it didn't fit anyone since I felt the ceiling wood drizzle down on me. I grabbed the gun from Penelope once again.

"Penelope, what the hell?!" Nicole practically screamed.

"THEY GOTTA GO! WE'RE STAYING HERE!" Penelope yelled angrily. Then I noticed Charlie run into the room.

"Ummm, guys?" Charlie asked.

"What?" Matt asked.

"They're coming."


	17. Escaping

MATT'S POV:

When Charlie said that they were coming, I already knew who was coming. The beasties were coming. That gunshot probably attracted numerous beasties, and since the woods were pretty dense, I knew we wouldn't be able to see them well. Ray dashed into the room.

"What happened?!" He yelled.

"Penelope tried to take Leon's gun and it accidently fired!" Nicole yelled.

"It was mine anyways!" Penelope yelled in retaliation. I saw Ray groan with anger as he ran over.

"Charlie, get the guy on the bed!" Ray yelled.

"I have a name you know!" I yelled.

"Whatever!" Ray groaned. Charlie ran to the side of Matt and slung my right arm over his shoulder.

"Nicole, Leon, Charlie, shoot those things!" Ray said referring to the beasties that were fast approaching. I had to move along with Charlie's footsteps to not slow him down. Charlie looked pretty damn scrawny for one, so I doubted he would be strong.

The first gunshot fired as Nicole took a beastie down with her pistol. Leon followed up by shooting another one. This repeated numerous times until we were almost out of ammo.

"Shit, they just keep coming!" I said.

"No shit Matt!" Leon yelled. We continued the shooting until I heard the two dreadful words:

"I'm out!" Ray yelled.

"Me too!" Nicole said.

"Me three!" Leon said.

"Fuck, what do we do?!" Charlie yelled.

"Can we run through?" Leon asked. Nicole paused for a second.

"I think so! We gotta try!" Nicole said. We all lined up together.

"Alright, on three, we're going to push through." Nicole said. We readied ourselves.

"One…" Nicole started.

"Two…" Nicole continued.

"Three!" Nicole yelled.

With that, we started to barrel through the beasties one by one; we used our guns to knock some out of the way. Me and Charlie made it through the horde with Leon and Nicole, but I didn't see Ray or Penelope appear. Then I saw a few figures running fast towards us. One of them stumbled a bit and I heard a yelp of surprise. I then saw Penelope and Ray emerge from the horde.

"You two ok?" Nicole asked.

"I'm fine." Ray said.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure, let's just head to the base." Ray said. We got back to the base a while later and found Chris, Jenny, Eli, Tyler, Samuel, and Drew were there.

"Holy crap, you found him!" Tyler said with relief upon seeing us. I saw Chris raise his rifle.

"Who are these people?!" Chris asked abruptly.

"I'm Nicole; this is Charlie, Penelope, and Ray." Nicole said. She walked forwards and when they all walked forward, ray stumbled and fell.

For a split second I thought I saw something.

"Ray, what's that?" I asked.

"Nothing." Ray said. I looked at him suspiciously then I looked over to Leon.

"Hold him down." I said. Leon obliged and quickly pinned Ray down. I rolled up Ray's pant leg and gasped.

Ray was bit.


	18. Time dies down

**MATT'S POV:**

I can't believe it. Ray's bit. I mean, we could have amputated his leg if he told us, but now I think it's too late.

"Why didn't you tell us you were bit?!" Leon practically screamed at Ray.

"I didn't want to slow you down!" Ray yelled back.

"When was this?" I asked.

"While we were running through the horde." Ray replied. I then noticed Chris pull out a pistol.

"Dude, what are you doing?!" Charlie yelled at Chris.

"He's going to turn!" Chris yelled.

"Chris calm down!" Jenny yelled to him.

"Jenny, he's bit!" Chris said.

"Maybe we could amputate?" Drew asked. I thought for a moment.

"Maybe we should." I said.

"What if he doesn't live?!" Leon asked.

"We got Eli, and I'm sure he can save him." Samuel said.

"You sure?" Leon asked.

"I'm sure." I said.

"Ok, well let's get Ray ready." Nicole said. At that moment, I saw Ray freeze up with fear.

"It's not going to work!" Ray yelled.

"YES IT IS!" Nicole screamed.

"IT WON'T!" Ray screamed back.

"WHY?!" Nicole yelled. Ray then rolled his shirt up.

There was another bite.

We couldn't amputate.

Ray was fucked.

"You were bit twice?!" Leon yelled.

"Yes, I was." Ray said.

"Just kill him." Penelope muttered which earned her a glare from Nicole.

"Penelope now isn't the time." Nicole said. Penelope sighed.

"Ray, we gotta put you down." Leon said.

"I know." Ray said back.

"Who's going to do it?" I asked. We all looked at each other in silence, waiting for someone to speak up.

"I'll do it." We turned around to see Drew standing there.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"I'll do it." Drew said once again. Drew stepped forwards but I stepped in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked Drew.

"Yeah." Drew said. I moved out of Drew's way and Leon handed him a pistol. Drew pointed it at Ray's forehead.

"I'm sorry dude." He said.

And then he fired as Ray slumped to the ground.

* * *

**RIP Ray. :(**

**Also imagine Ray X Penelope**

**WTF**

**SOTDB OUT!**


	19. Tension arises

**LEON'S POV:**

**I saw Ray slump to the ground with the bullet now residing in his forehead. I heard Nicole sobbing in the background, Charlie breathing heavily, and Penelope grinding her teeth. Fucking bitch.**

**"What do we do with the body?" Tyler asked. **

**"We throw it to the assholes." Penelope said. Nicole then fiercely growled at Penelope.**

**"The fuck is wrong with you?!" Nicole almost screamed. Penelope just shrugged her shoulders.**

**I heard Eli come out of the farmhouse and stroll over to us.**

**"Hey, I see you all found Matt and met some new people." Eli said.**

**"Who's the old brownie?" Penelope asked. I gawked at her.**

**"Dude, that's fucking racist!" Matt yelled to Penelope.**

**"I'm a girl you fuckin retard." Penelope said back. I'm sure this was going to get out of hand, so I had to change the subject.**

**"So, new people, this is my group." I said.**

**"I can see that." Penelope said.**

**"Can you shut up and let him speak?" Samuel asked.**

**"Thank you. Ok, these people are Eli, Matt, Chris, Jenny, Samuel, Drew, and Tyler." I said.**

**"I'm Nicole, this is Charlie and Penelope, the bit guy was Ray." Nicole said depressively. Penelope stepped up.**

**"Now, I want you to make me leader." Penelope demanded.**

**"Hell no! I'd suck a zombie's rectum rather than make you leader!" Drew yelled.**

**"I WANT TO BE LEADER AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!" Penelope bellowed.**

**"Ok, I got a idea!" I yelled over Penelope. Everyone looked at me.**

**"What is it?" Chris asked.**

**"We have a competition. Person who gathers most supplies on a team wins."**

**"But who's gonna be the leaders of the team?" Jenny asked.**

**"Me and Penelope will be two different teams." I said. Penelope grinned.**

**"If Penelope wins, she is leader." I said reluctantly.**

**"If I win, Penelope doesn't become leader." I said.**

**"We'll, lets choose our teams." Penelope said.**

**Hmm...who to pick...**

**SELECTIONS:**

**CHRIS**

**JENNY**

**SAMUEL**

**DREW**

**TYLER**

**CHARLIE**


	20. Judge, Jury, Executioner

**LEON'S POV:**

**"I choose Drew, Tyler, and Samuel." I said. Drew looked at me surprised. I can't blame him since I am starting to wonder if I chose the right team.**

**"Alright, I got the ugly nose, the ugly bitch, and Charlie." Penelope said. Chris growled in anger at first at him being called 'ugly nose' but growled eve louder and more ferocious when Jenny was called 'ugly bitch'.**

**"Let's go guys." I said and with that, we started our race.**

* * *

**TYLER'S POV:**

**The trees surrounding us obscured our vision pretty badly, and the fog didn't help at all. Drew attempted to keep the mood light, but it was futile.**

**"This reminds me of Scooby-doo." I said quickly. Drew looked at me funny.**

**"How?" Drew asked.**

**"There was this episode where the gang was walking through a forest that was foggy." I said.**

**"What was the episode about?" Drew asked.**

**"You know, I actually don't really remember." I said scratching my head.**

**"I guess your memory was quite foggy." Drew said jokingly. I chuckled at this joke.**

**"Dude, that was such a bad pun." I said.**

**"Sorry, I had to say it." Drew said. I looked up ahead and saw that Leon was heading towards a cabin (not our old one, a different one).**

**"Alright guys, I'm going to check inside." Leon said. As he went inside, Samuel went to sit down on a rock.**

**"So, what do you wanna do to pass the time?" Samuel asked.**

**"I dunno." Drew said.**

**"Charades?" I asked.**

**"Poker?" Samuel asked. Then I heard something g that made my hair stand on end.**

**"How bout executioner?"**

**Then a gun fired. I looked around to see where the shot came from.**

**Then I saw Samuel, laying down on the ground.**

**With a bullet in his head.**

* * *

**Next time on the hell that walks...**

* * *

**We're going to play a little game...**

* * *

**Someone's working with the bandits...**

* * *

**WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!**

* * *

**WHY DONT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!**

* * *

**She killed him...SHE FUCKIN KILLED HIM**

* * *

**EPISODE 3: KILLING IN THE NAME OF.**

* * *

**Well, Samuel is now dead and episode 2 is over.**

**What is this little game that could be bad? IS IT MONOPOLY?!**

**Who is working with the bandits? Who do you think is working with the bandits?**

**Also, the group has to leave a place! What could it be?**

**and finally, who did this female character kill? Only time will tell.**

**And...the next protagonist will be...**

**Drew/Jenny!**

**yep it's a tie**

**see ya**


	21. EPISODE 3: KILLING IN THE NAME OF

**DREW'S POV:**

I was shocked. Samuel had been killed by a unknown person and I wasn't sure if that person was near or far. I eventually got my answer when two men emerged from the bushes.

The first was about in his early forties. I could tell because of his greying brown hair, deep forehead crevasses, and the marks around his eyes. The other was a tad bit younger than the first, but still around his forties nonetheless. He wore a black hoodie and had a dark brown goatee. I could barely notice his short hair with some covering his face. The man was also pretty chubby.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" The greying man said.

"Two sweet potatoes." The chubby man said. The greying man walked behind us and took out a pistol.

"Walk." He said, pressing the barrel against my back. Reluctantly, we began to walk, leaving Leon in the process.

"Hey Todd, think they'll be good for the game?" The chubby man asked.

"No clue Ernie, though I would love to get my hands on that blonde girl's hot ass." The man called Todd said. So now I know their names, Todd and Ernie.

"Me too, but Wendell would want her first." Ernie said. I was about to speak until Todd jabbed the pistol at my back.

"Less talking, more walking." Todd said. We eventually found ourselves facing a small camp in the forest where about eight people were residing.

"Yo Terrance, take these two to the game place!" Todd yelled at a Hispanic man with a shaved head. Terrance came over and guided us to a tent, where two people were laying down.

One was a blonde female, who was whimpering soundly and loudly. She was in her teens and was naked except for her underwear.

The other was also a male and like the girl, he was also naked except for his underwear. He had brown, ragged hair and had a scared expression on his face.

"Hey, you guys ok?" I asked. They didn't look at me. Then I heard Todd say:

"Hey, get Garrison and Harley to bring Wendell over, we're going to give the new people a greeting."

* * *

**HOLY SHIT SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER!**

**Also, we got Drew as a protagonist! YAY!**

**I also need to address this as it's been bothering me. I noticed people are starting to lose interest in the story since Ray died. I guess I know how Thunderslate felt with ITF S2. But still, I wish people could check this story out a bit more. I mean, now I'm getting two comments a chapter! I'm sorry if I sound selfish, but it feels bad that this story is fading away. Still, not trying to be selfish.**

**Also, I updated this with a nasty cold.**

**And there's a new poll on what's your favorite part of EP2.**

**SOTDB OUT!**


	22. Russian Roulette

**TYLER'S POV:**

I was already scared out of my mind of this 'Wendell' guy who I guess is the leader of this group. I looked over at the two teens.

"Who are you people?" I asked. The male looked at me.

"My name is Paul, and my girlfriend is Zoey." The male said.

"I'm Tyler, and my friend is Drew." I said. Me and Paul kept talking with Drew joining in the conversation while Zoey didn't say a word. Then I saw the tent open and a man walked in.

He had long, blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders and a clean-shaven face. He had a look of contempt on his face as he dragged us all out of the tent and lined us all up in a circle in a secluded area. Then I saw a tall man walk over to us.

"Good job Garrison, I'll take it from here." The tall man said. Garrison nodded and walked off while the tall man approached us.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked.

"Batman?" Drew asked jokingly. This earned him a kick to the shoulder by the man.

"My name is Wendell, and we're going to play a game." Wendell said as he pulled out a revolver. I already knew what we had to play due to the revolver.

We were playing Russian roulette.

He loaded one bullet into the revolver and spun the wheel, causing the bullet to be randomized.

"Alright, let's play."

He started with Drew putting the gun against his head.

Click.

No shot.

He then went to me. Once again, click. Zoey, click. Then Paul.

BANG!

I saw Paul's head shoot out with blood as the bullet ripped through it. Paul fell down dead as Zoey started screaming and crying at the same time. While I didn't know Paul for long, I felt bad for him since his life was ended so brutally.

"Alright, bring the girl over." Wendell said and I saw Todd and Ernie drag Zoey over and position her in front of Wendell.

Then Wendell started unbuckling his pants.

I knew what he was going to do, but I was powerless to stop him. Then I heard the dreadful words.

"Execute them." Wendell said. I clenched my teeth as Drew went pale.

Then the shot fired.

But Drew wasn't dead and neither was I.

Then I saw Leon dash out of the woods, kick Todd's gun up in the air and kick Todd to the ground. He grabbed the gun and fired three rounds into Ernie's chest, killing him instantly. Leon then pulled out a machete and Todd ran at him.

That was a big mistake for Todd.

Leon lifted the machete and chopped down on the skull of Todd. Todd's forehead began to bleed, which allowed Leon to push Todd against a tree and cut his stomach multiple times, causing Todd's entrails to leak out.

"You bastard!" Wendell screamed and dashing at Leon.

Then I saw Drew rise up with a stick in his hand and with quick agility, jabbed the stick hard into the crotch of Wendell, who stumbled to the ground with a screech.

"MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU STABBED ME IN THE BALLS!" Wendell yelled. Leon was about to finish him off until Drew stopped him and pointed at Ernie, who just turned and Todd was about to too.

"Leave him, let him die." Drew said. Drew went to Zoey and dragged her away from Paul's corpse.

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Wendell almost pleaded. I thought for a moment.

"Nah, fuck you." I said and started walking away and soon, Leon, Drew, and Zoey joined me. Then I heard the groans of Ernie and Todd who had now turned and were stumbling towards Wendell, who was screaming loudly as they drew closer to him. Then I heard the ripping of flesh and bone as the two ripped into and devoured Wendell.

We walked away, with the sound of his screams echoing into the night.

* * *

**This chapter had 666 words. lol.**

**Also, fun fact: Paul was going to survive this chapter and Todd would have got a stick to the nuts.**

**BADASS DREW AND LEON FTW!**

**SOTDB OUT!**


	23. Teasing

**LEON'S POV:**

We trudged through the woods as the sickening sounds of bone being chomped on was still audible. I was pissed off. Those people tried to kill us and I had to kill two of them.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are." Tyler said. Drew didn't say anything due to him comforting that other girl. You know, they wouldn't look that bad together.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Those guys you killed murdered Samuel." Drew said. I went pale at the mention of Samuel's death.

"What?" I asked.

"Samuel's dead, Todd and Ernie killed him." Drew said.

"Shit..." I said. The dude was so young and instead of him being here, he was just a corpse being beastie bait.

"Poor dude, he was young." Drew said.

"Yeah." I said. I suddenly remembered that we needed supplies. We haven't collected any. We needed some fast.

"We need supplies!" Drew said quickly, startling me. Then I remembered.

"Guys, I may have done something a little new." I said.

"What?" Drew asked. Then I opened my backpack, revealing all sorts of guns.

"Where did you get those?" Drew asked.

"I kinda...stole them... I said slowly.

"From who?"

"Those people..." I said. Tyler's jaw dropped.

"How were you able to get past them?" Tyler asked.

"I was caught by this Hispanic guy, but I choked him to death." I said.

"You mean Terrance?" Drew asked.

"Terrance?" I asked.

"He was part of that group." Tyler said.

We kept walking until we turned a corner. There was a muddy backpack propped up against a tree. I walked over and picked it up.

"There you are."

I opened the backpack to reveal numerous water bottles, ammo of all kinds, and various snacks. I grinned and slung the strap over my shoulder. I turned the pack over to show the name 'Bernard' stitched on the front.

"Let me guess, you got that from the camp?" Drew asked. At this point, I realized the girl didn't speak at all.

"Who's that girl?" I asked.

"Her name is Zoey." Drew said. I the gave Drew a grin and motioned at Zoey. Drew noticed that Zoey fell asleep on him.

"I think she likes ya Drew." Tyler said causing Drew to furiously blush.

"Can you carry her Drew, I've got my hands full and Tyler is gonna carry the weapons." I said. Drew hesitantly picked Zoey up and started walking.

"Help me..."

I stopped startled by the voice and looked down seeing Terrance still alive, covered in mud, and slowly reaching towards my leg.

"Please..." He said. Guess I once again had to choose whether to leave him or not.

"What do we do?" Drew asked.

**[LEAVE TERRANCE]**

**[BRING TERRANCE]**

* * *

**I SEE A SHIP IN THE MAKING! WHAT SHOULD IT BE CALLED?! DROEY?! ZOREW?! I DUNNO! IM PRETTY SURE DREWMAN WOULD LIKE IT!**

**ALSO A CHOICE!**

**SOTDB OUT!**


	24. Hesitation

**LEON'S POV:**

I looked at Terrance with sympathy in my eyes despite the fact that he was one of the assholes that tried to kill Drew and Tyler.

"Tyler grab his legs." Tyler looked at me confused.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"We're taking him with us." I said. Tyler's eyes widened.

"No way man!" Tyler said. I could understand why he was shocked.

"Nicole taught me that some people deserve chances, and this guy is no different." I said. Tyler groaned.

"Fine, but if he kills us, it's your fault." Tyler said. I grabbed Terrance by the arms at first, but his arms were so slippery from the mud, I had to drag him from under his arms.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Tyler said.

"Deal with it." I said. We eventually made it back to the farm while hauling Terrance along. I saw Tyler was struggling to continue carrying him. When we got far enough, Tyler dropped him and starting breathing heavily. Nicole came outside.

"You're back!" Nicole said. I looked behind her and saw Matt slowly stumble out of the house.

"Matt! You're up!" I said. Matt grinned.

"Yup! And Eli got the bullet out!" Matt said excitedly. Matt looked behind me.

"Who are they? And where's Samuel?" Matt asked. I went silent letting Matt know that Samuel had been killed. Matt lowered his head to show that he understood.

"God dammit, but who are those two?" Matt asked again.

"Oh, the girl who Drew is carrying is Zoey, and this guy is Terrance." I said. Then I saw Penelope and the others emerge from the woods and stop. Then I heard Penelope say something.

"They know..."

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT AS FUCK CHAPTER!**

**PENELOPE KNOWS SOMETHING!**

**COULD SHE BE WORKING WITH WENDELL AND THE ASSHOLES?!**

**BE SURE TO CHECK OUT ShaunoftheDeadBo ON DEVIANTART! THATS MY ACCOUNT AND I MADE CHARACTER DESIGNS ON THERE!**

**SOTDB OUT!**


	25. Secrets

**LEON'S POV:**

As I heard Penelope mutter those words, my mind fell apart in questions. Did she know him? Did she know the bandits? Is she with them?

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"No." Penelope quickly replied. I raised a eyebrow.

"I heard what you said." I said. Chris and Jenny came over.

"Hey Leon?" Chris asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can we talk to you?" Jenny asked. I nodded my head to show that I will talk to them and we headed to a secluded area behind the barn.

"What is it?"

"Ok, you know I would never lie to you." Chris said.

"Yeah..." I said confused.

"Where did you find that guy?" Jenny asked.

"We found him in the woods, he was part of this asshole group." I said.

"Was there a guy called Wendell?" Chris asked. My eyes widened and Jenny noticed it.

"Don't worry, we're not working with that guy. We just heard Penelope mention him." Jenny said. I was relieved, but I was bothered by the fact that Penelope mentioned Wendell, the guy who got stabbed in the nuts by Drew.

"I found him." I said.

"What did he do?" Chris asked.

"He tried to rape that girl, Zoey." I said. Chris furrowed his eyebrows.

"What else?" Chris asked.

"He tried to kill Drew and Tyler." I said.

"Holy shit." Jenny said. I noticed a bit of accent on her voice.

"What's with the accent?" I asked.

"I'm Russian and British." Jenny said. Heh, that's actually cool.

"Anything else you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah." Chris said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Me and Jenny...uh...did some things." Chris said. I thought about what he meant, then it hit me.

"Oh god, man! Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we did it..." Jenny said.

"Jesus Christ." I said.

"Dude, it's not a big-"

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

"Oh shit!" I said, and dashed to the front of the house where many people were outside. Aiming their guns at us.

And in the middle, was a man with his right arm missing.

It was Wendell.

* * *

**OH SHIT HES BACK FOR REVENGE!**

**BE SURE TO READ AND REVIEW!**


	26. Revenge

**LEON'S POV:**

"Where is that fuckhead with the beard?!" Wendell screamed. I was quite frightened that he survived somehow. Maybe those two bit his arm instead.

"I'm gonna count to three, and if that asshole isn't out here by the time I count to three, we're gonna have problems." Wendell said.

"One..." Wendell started. No one stepped up.

"Two..." Wendell continued and once again, no one stepped up. Then I felt someone grab me from behind.

"HERE HE IS!" I heard Penelope scream as she pushed me towards Wendell. That bitch!

"Hey!" I heard Matt as he ran at Penelope. This earned him a warning shot.

"This is between me and beard boy, anyone who interferes is gonna get shot." Wendell said. I saw the Garrison man and a black haired teenager drag me over. But not before Garrison kicked me in the back. I slowly stood up in front of Wendell only to be cracked across the face by Wendell's fist. I fell down but only because of surprise.

"GET UP YOU BEARDED FUCK!" Wendell screamed. I got up and he once again punched me in the jaw. I stood up again.

"You can't stay down can't ya?" Wendell said as he punched me in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. I fell clutching my chest with my hand.

I have to admit, punching someone in the chest is a cheap move. When me and Matt were younger, we used to wrestle (and I won alot since I'm stronger) and I used the heart punch alot on Matt. Eventually, we had to stop using the heart punch because it was dangerous. The reason we couldn't use the punch was because when you do the heart punch, the heart stops.

I breathed heavily as I attempted to regain my breath, as Wendell began to tower over me. He grinned. By the direction of his eyes, I could tell what he was thinking.

"Now to give you a reason on why you shouldn't fuck with me." Wendell said as he pulled out a very familiar hatchet.

It was the hatchet I gave to Matt on the first week of the apocalypse. He must have dropped it.

"Garrison, Peter, hold him down by his arm." Wendell said. Garrison and a blonde man with glasses came over and held my arm down, and I knew what he was going to do. I then saw Chris run back inside. What the hell is he doing?

"Alright, now you're gonna feel my pain." Wendell said as he raised the hatchet over my arm. I closed my eyes, waiting for the shot.

"HEY! KEEP THAT HATCHET AWAY FROM HIM!" I heard Chris say. Wendell looked up.

"Why?!" Wendell asked curiously. Then I saw Chris walk outside dragging a still knocked out Terrance. He threw Terrance on the ground and held his signature assault rifle to the back of his head.

"You cut his arm off, you lose a man." Chris said. Wendell took the hatchet away and put it in his pocket.

"YOU LET HIM GO!" Wendell screamed.

"Only if you leave us alone." Chris said.

"SHUT UP YOU SHAGGY HAIRED FUCK!" Wendell yelled. He suddenly pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Chris.

Then a gunshot went off.

I felt blood splatter on my face.

I looked up and I felt like grinning.

Wendell had been shot in the head.

I looked up at the window and saw Nicole holding a sniper rifle.

But my face fell when I saw everyone with their guns out.

It was going to be bandit warfare all over again.

* * *

**WENDELL IS DEAD!**

**YES!**

**Fun fact: Another member of Wendell's group was going to be shot and Wendell would try to kill Drew and Zoey would kill Wendell thus avenging Paul. Also, Charlie was going to die this chapter. Yeah, think I should kill off Charlie in this episode? Should I kill Charlie at all?**

**Also, guess what?**

**THERES GOING TO BE TWO OTHER SEQUELS! YAY!**

**There's also going to be a miniseries that will occur during the time gap between seasons 1 and 2. This miniseries is going to be very light-hearted just to give a relaxing feeling.**

**Also, what are your 12 favorite moments from The Hell that Walks so far? You can put them in any order.**

**Also, who has GTA V for Xbox 360? Me and my brother play it and we're planning to do the prison break, but we need two more people for it. My account is Carpeteyjoe2231 and my brother is Pyrolix.**

**I'm also thinking about a MegaMan story where Fireman and Iceman (MY FAVORITE ROBOT MASTER) have to live together. What do you think about the idea?**

**So remember: Kill Charlie, 12 fav moments, sequels, GTA, and Megaman!**

**SOTDB OUT!**


	27. Bandit Fight II

**MATT'S POV:**

When the intruders started shooting, I quickly dove into cover. I accidentally landed on my shot arm, causing me to seethe in pain. I pulled out a pistol and at this moment, I saw that Leon was out in the open, very vulnerable to being shot down.

"LEON! GET OUT OF THERE!" I screamed at him. I saw a brown haired man aim his gun at Leon.

"LEON LOOK OUT!" I yelled as I pulled out my pistol and shot the guy twice in the head. This allowed Leon to quickly dash over to where Charlie and Drew were hiding.

"Hey!" I heard Chris yell to me. I turned to him.

"There's a truck that those people brought!" Chris yelled.

"What about it?!" I yelled back.

"We can use it to get out of here!" Chris yelled. I could agree with that.

"Alright! But how are we going to get everyone to the truck?!" I asked.

"I don't know!" Chris yelled. I looked over and saw a wagon that could be used for cover.

"Hey Chris! Give that wagon to me! We could use it for cover!" I yelled. Chris looked over at the wagon and rolled it over to me.

"Alright, I'm going to the truck!" I yelled as I got behind the wagon. I started pushing the wagon out in the open as numerous bullet sprayed the wagon, luckily not hitting me.

I made it to the truck and I threw the wagon away. I climbed in the truck and fired two rounds into a bandit's head. I drove the truck over to Chris. He immediately got in and fired a barrage of bullets at the bandits, hitting many as they went for cover. This allowed Charlie, Nicole, Leon, Drew, Eli, Zoey, and (sadly) Penelope to get into the truck.

"Alright! Everyone's in now go!" Leon yelled at me. I smashed my foot on the gas pedal and sped off, running over a female bandit in the process. I noticed by the blood that was splattered on the windshield.

What I didn't notice was that we left Jenny behind.

* * *

**HOLY SHIT THATS A SHORT CHAPTER!**

**OH NO JENNY!**

**IS SHE GONNA DIE?!**

**HOPE NOT!**

**THINK SHES GONNA DIE?!**

**SOTDB OUT!**


	28. Interrogation

**TYLER'S POV:**

I looked behind me and my eyes widened when I saw Jenny desperately running after the truck. I was about to speak up but Chris spoke first.

"WHERE'S JENNY?"

Oh boy this isn't going to be good.

"I HAVE NO CLUE!" Matt yelled.

"WHO CARES ABOUT HER ANYWAYS?!" Penelope yelled. Not again...

"I DO!" Chris yelled back annoyed. Penelope looked at him.

"You two should stop banging each other and actually think. That bitch is as good as dead."

"YOU BITCH!" Chris tried to swing at Penelope but Charlie and Drew held him back. Penelope just grinned.

"Awww...is someone mad?" She taunted, furthering angering Chris.

"STOP TALKING YOU BITCH!" Chris yelled. I saw Zoey start to shrink back from the conversation. Poor her.

As the taunts kept going, Chris got more and more angry. I kept wondering what was going to happen. Was someone going to die? Then I felt a thud causing me to fly across the truck and collide with Charlie, knocking him down.

"Matt, what happened?!" Leon yelled to him. Matt looked back at him.

"I think we hit something!" Matt yelled back. Matt got out of the car to the front of the truck as everyone except Zoey and Drew got out. Matt looked over at the thing that was hit.

"Dammit, it's a deer." Matt said.

Matt began to attempt to drag the corpse of the deer out from underneath the truck. Meanwhile, the other members started to argue.

"You know, we wouldn't have lost our home if you didn't lead those assholes to us." Chris said.

"How about the fact that someone was assiociating with them?" Penelope said.

"How would you know that someone was talking to them?" Eli asked. I could hear Eli's tone get serious.

"Because I'm smarter than all of you." Penelope said.

"Oh great, yet another 'boss ass bitch' in the world." Chris muttered.

"I am a boss!" Penelope said.

"I think bitch fits you more!" I surprisingly heard Charlie say. That's the first time I've heard Charlie speak against Penelope. He never spoke out against her (although the reason of that was because of Bitch-nelope).

I then saw Penelope storm over to Charlie and slap him across the face. Charlie staggered.

"YOU DON'T EVER SPEAK OUT AGAINST ME EVER!" Penelope screeched.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP YOU BITCH!" Chris screamed, causing Penelope to furiously glare at him.

I heard a creak from the truck as Matt dragged the carcass of the deer out from under the truck. I heard him mutter to himself, but I couldn't hear what he said. He then walked over to us.

"Ok, what the hell is going on-"

A gunshot rang out.

I heard a body slump to the ground.

I looked around and saw everyone standing there. Except for one person.

Because on the ground was Chris.

With a bullet between his eyes.

* * *

**NOOOOOO CHRISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**AND JENNY GONNA BE SAD!**

**FUCK YOU RIGHT IN YOUR DIRTY ASSHOLE PENELOPE!**

**SOTDB OUT!**


	29. Anger

**HEY GUYS! IM BACK AND IM TAKING IDEAS!**

**I'm gonna let you choose on which story ideas I should do!**

**RULES:**

**I will do only certain ships, heres the ones I will do:**

**DougXCarley, BenXMolly, OCXBonnie, OCXStephanie, OCXShel, DuckXClem, MatthewXSarita**

**Here's the ones I might do:**

**EddieXBonnie, VinceXShel, KennyXKatjaa, LillyXLee, CarleyXLee, ClemXSarah, TroyXJane, MarkXLilly, ChristaXOmid, JohnnyXBonnie**

**Here's the ones I won't do:**

**Gay ships (Sorry but I support gay rights, dont worry)**

**ClementineXLee, ClementineXKenny, ClementineXLuke, ClementineXNick, ArvoXClementine**

**2\. It can be a fluff, actual romance, one-shot, or maybe a Lemon...**

**3\. Do not request ships that I said I refuse to do.**

**Let me know about ideas and Ill get to them!**

**There's a vote this chapter!**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

** MATT'S POV:**

My jaw dropped. I was speechless. It seemed that time slowed down when the gunshot fired and Chris fell to the ground. Penelope then started running, which prompted me to pull out my pistol and fire at her. No bullets hit her.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed loudly as I fired. I began to run after her with Leon following close behind. She ran into the woods, so I followed too along with Leon.

We chased her for about ten minutes until we lost her trail. I realized she got away which caused me to fall to my knees and sob. Leon pulled me up.

Dude, calm down!"

"How can I when that bitch killed Chris!?" I screamed.

"Dude, we'll get her back, besides, she might have ran in the direction of beasties." Leon said, which eased me a bit. I swear, if we see Penelope again, I'm immediately gonna shoot her dead.

"Come on, let's get back to the others." Leon said. We walked back to see everyone just staring at Chris's immobile body. The blood already began to cake on Chris's forehead.

"Did you get her?" Nicole asked. I shook my head. Nicole sighed.

"Should we bury him?" Nicole asked.

"Yes." Eli quickly said fiercely. This was a side of Eli I never saw before. Usually, he was quiet and calm, but this side was more aggressive. It was very likely he wasn't gonna let Penelope get away with this.

"Ok, do we have a shovel?" Tyler asked.

"No, we left it at the base." Drew said.

"Dammit, then what do we do?" Eli asked.

"I guess we leave him here." Nicole said. Eli's eyes widened.

"IM NOT LEAVING HIM TO BE A MEAL!" Eli snapped.

"WELL WHAT CHOICE DO WE HAVE?!" Nicole snapped back.

"HE'S MY FRIEND!"

"I KNOW, BUT WE GOT TO GO!"

"CAN WE JUST BRING HIM!?"

"I DON'T THINK A CORPSE SHOULD BE IN THE BACK!"

"WELL WE GOTTA BURY HIM PROPER!"

"WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO BURY HIM WITH!"

Shit, this conversation is getting out of hand, we gotta do something and fast. Otherwise, shit could go down. But then again, they might stop and agreeing with one of them might make things worse.

**[TAKE CHRIS]**

**[LEAVE CHRIS]**

**[LET THEM ARGUE]**

* * *

**ANYONE WHO HAS STEAM: IM COMMANDER ICEMAN!**

**YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Also, this chapter was finished a long time ago...But I went on a trip, my computer was crapping up, and so much other shit, that I couldn't get it up.**

**Also yesterday I got licked alot by a goat.**

**XD**

**BYE!**


	30. Burial

**Ladies and gents, the ending of episode 3...**

* * *

**MATT'S POV:**

"Let's take him." I said. Nicole looked at me funny while Eli smiled. I knew I just made him calm down, and I perfer to keep it that way.

"Thank you Matt." Eli said. Nicole just gave me a look that wasn't too bad, but it was nonetheless. Leon and I scooped up Chris and hauled him into the back of the truck. I also picked up his assault rifle before taking off. That's the only thing he have left of him so far.

"Come on let's go." Leon said to me. We got in the truck and started driving off. This was when I started thinking about some things.

The first thing I thought about was Chris's little "activity" with Jenny. I wonder why he would do that? I mean sure, it's the apocalypse, so of course there's gonna be alot of shit going on and you need to ease your mind. But was it really worth it?

Then I remembered that Jenny was left behind. I don't want to imagine her reaction to finding out about Chris. I'm sure that she was close to Chris just as much as Eli was. I wouldn't have really minded if they were together, but now they're separated forever.

Unless Jenny died in that gunfight, I doubted she would see Chris again.

The second thing I thought about was Penelope. That god damn bitch. Why did she do that? I mean, she had no right! But for some reason, that wasn't what I was mainly thinking about.

I started thinking about why she might have recognized that guy that was brought in.

Why does she recognize him? Did she know him? Were they siblings? Were they married? Or maybe...

She was working with those people.

Of course. She wanted us all dead so the other group could have less competition in surviving. Or maybe her group wanted all of us as prisoners so we could do their dirty work.

All I know, she might have been part of the group.

I saw Charlie look over at me. I looked back confused.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Charlie said.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." I said.

"It was, I shouldn't have yelled at her."

"Dude, you stood up for yourself." I said.

"I know but, I wish I could have saved him." Charlie said.

"Can't save everyone Charlie. Everyone's luck runs out eventually." Nicole said from across the truck. I gotta admit, she's right. I mean, one of us could get die or get bit any moment!

The truck pulled over to a stop right in front of a bunch of well sculpted rocks with a gate surrounding them. I immediately identified it as a graveyard. Leon went outside.

"Hop out everyone, it's time." Leon said.

The next twenty minutes or so were some of the most depressing minutes of my life.

We had found a shovel and a available spot next to a large gravestone. We didn't have any gravestones, so we just got a couple of stick and a whiteboard out. We wrote Chris's name on the white board and covered it with a tarp. Drew found a bible nearby and handed it to Eli, who began to read from it as Chris was starting to be buried.

_"God shall wipe all tears from their eyes; and there shall be no more death, nor crying; neither shall there be any more pain; for the former things are passed away."_

I heard Eli's voice start to crack in sadness. Tyler put a hand on his shoulder and told him he was in a better place. We then proceeded to bury him. I felt sad that the more dirt we put on him, the more it seemed that he was fading away slowly.

Eventually, Chris was completely buried after a depressing four minutes. Eli sank to his knees and wept sliently. Drew pulled him up.

"Come on dude, let's go." Drew said wiping a tear from his eye. We all got back into the truck and drove away, leaving Chris's body to lie peacefully.

But what we didn't know, was that someone had been watching us.

* * *

_NEXT TIME ON THE HELL THAT WALKS:_

* * *

_"She's not gonna give up."_

* * *

_"I wish we never left Jenny behind."_

* * *

_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"_

* * *

_"Oh shit, it's them."_

* * *

_"HELP ME!"_

* * *

_*Gunshots*_

* * *

_"That's it, we're going after her."_

* * *

_EPISODE 4: COMING BACK AROUND_

* * *

**GOD DAMNNN! SO MUCH ABOUT TO HAPPEN!**

**IS PENELOPE GONNA KILL THEM ALL?!**

**WHAT DID THE TWO PEOPLE DO?!**

**WHO'S THEM?!**

**WHO NEEDS HELP?!**

**WHY ARE THERE GUNSHOTS?!**

**AND WHY ARE THEY GOING AFTER PENELOPE?!**

**FIND OUT IN EPISODE FOUR!**

**Damn, I actually was almost crying writing this chapter. This I think is so far the most depressing chapter.**

**And well...Nicole's words about luck are gonna foreshadow something that happens. Along with a certain event that happened very early in the series.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the chapter and a new image of episode 4 will come out.**

**SHAUN OF THE DEAD BANANA OUT! :D**


	31. EPISODE 4: COMING BACK AROUND

**HEY EVERYONE ITS BACK!**

**AND IN THIS CHAPTER, WE GOT A NEW PROTAGONIST!**

**READ AND ENJOY!**

* * *

?'s POV:

We trotted through the woods, ignoring the wet mud clamping onto our calves. The mud was cold, sure but that wouldn't stop us from reaching our safe haven.

"Hey man, we almost there?" Someone behind me asked. I groaned and looked at the obese man slowly prodding along the trail, heaving with each step we took.

"Oh my fucking god, Peter, we just left the warehouse and you're wheezing like you're gonna have a heart attack?" I said annoyed. A dark man with tattoos on his head looked at me annoyed.

"Heath, leave him alone, I know you're under stress but-"

"Jax, I just want Beth to live." I said. Beth was my little sister, and she was the only family I had left in this world. I loved her. But in a sibling way.

"All this coddling isn't doing her good man." Jax said.

"I'm protecting her, I know what's best."

"Are you sure?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah, I will protect her no matter the cost. I don't care if someone dies, or is bit, or shot, or undead, on fire, or even in s&amp;m suit with a flamethrower shaped in cock and balls is fucking a horse! She is my responsibility, and I will keep that forever."

"If you say so." Jax said. We eventually reached a cliff with two wires hanging overhead. I reached into the knapsack and pulled out four hooks with two handle bars. I handed one to Jax, one to a pale woman called Vinessa, and one to a bandana wearing man called Bull.

"Alright, we zip line ourselves down, get the trolley to pull lardy down, and we get back safe and sound." I said, putting the hook on the line. Jax lined up next to me and we took three steps back.

"On three. One. Two. Three!" I said as we leapt off with the hooks still in our hands.

The rush of wind easily blasted through my orange hair as it flew like it was superman. It felt like I was on air, waiting for the inevitable fall to the ground.

But that fall did happen.

I felt a sharp pain in my left arm, causing my reflexes to grasp my arm with my other arm.

I fell down...

As Jax was screaming.

* * *

**Well, we now have a new protagonist in the form of Heath!**

**FUN FACT: Heath never appeared in the original Hell that Walks RP until season 6. and I would have made Penelope or a character from the video game the new protagonist.**

**Well, Heath's, Jax's, Peter's, Vinessa's and Bull's appearances will be up on my deviantart soon so peace!**


	32. Trust Test

**WOW! I UPDATED AGAIN! No reviews last chapter ;(**

**Whatever, LETS A GO! AND NEW PROTAGONIST!**

* * *

**MATT'S POV:**

The truck bumped down the road at a moderate pace, overcoming any stray beasties in the way. The most damage it did to the truck were merely debts and splattered blood, which the windshield wipers removed with ease.

I still couldn't believe it. At all. I couldn't believe Chris was dead. He was a great guy, sure he was a dick when I first met him, but he turned into a great guy later on. He had the skills of a survivor, but all of it was ruined by fucking Penelope.

"Hey everyone, we're running low on gas. We may need to stop to find some." Leon said as he was driving.

Leon pulled over near a small pile of leaves, and we started to get out. First Nicole, then Eli, then Drew, then everyone but Charlie. I was about to call for him then I saw him come outside slowly.

"Everyone here?" I asked. I looked and saw everyone standing.

"Good. Ok we need to find some gas before we run out. Some should stay to guard the truck, others should go find gas." I said.

"Me and Zoey can stay." Eli said. Zoey merely nodded in response. I decided to make two groups of three. I went with Leon and Tyler while Charlie, Nicole, and Drew went with each other.

"Alright everyone, let's move out." I said.

**NICOLE'S POV:**

Me, Charlie, and Drew walked through the woods looking for gas. Wait, why would there be gas in the damn woods?!

"Umm, why would there be gas in the woods?" I asked.

"Yeah, why would there be any in the woods?" Drew said as he just realized. I rolled my eyes at this as we approached a slippery cliff. A large rock hung over the ledge and a number of dead bushes with numerous sharp branches. Leaves scattered the area on the ground.

"Umm, guys, I may need to tell you all something." Charlie said. Me and Drew looked at him confused.

"It's my fault Chris is dead." Charlie said. I groaned.

"Charlie, Matt said it wasn't your fault." I said.

"It was, I loaded Penelope's gun when we were about to leave." Charlie said.

"So?" I asked.

"If I hadn't given Penelope the gun, Chris would be alive." Charlie said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I knew Charlie made bad choices sometimes, but he got someone killed!

I barely had time to think as one of those 'beasties' came around the corner and tackled Charlie. Charlie yelped in surprise and fell back into the cliff. Due to the slippery of the slope. Both him and the beastie fell off the cliff. I saw Charlie fall backwards.

Then I saw Charlie's head collide with a large rock. Blood began to pour out of his head. Charlie rolled off the cliff and onto some leaves near the beastie. The beastie was stuck on one of the bushes, but it looked like it could be unstuck any moment.

"Charlie!" Drew said as he stepped towards the ledge too fast. He slipped and found himself dangling off the ledge of the cliff. His gun fell to the side out of his reach.

"Help me!" Drew screamed.

"You gotta help Charlie!" I yelled. Drew looked down at the ground, then back at me.

"Are you serious? That fall might break my legs!" Drew screamed. I began to panic until I noticed Drew's gun on the rock next to him. I then saw the branch keeping the beastie at bay starting to break. I had a choice.

[CONVINCE DREW TO DROP]

[CONVINCE DREW TO GET THE GUN]

[JUMP DOWN]

[DO NOTHING]

* * *

**Wow, 4 choices this time! AND NICOLE POV!**

**AND PERHAPS WE MAY SEE DREW OR CHARLIE DIE! CHOOSE CAREFULLY!**

**666 words...**

**SHAUN OF THE DEAD BANANA OUT!**


	33. Trauma

**HELLO LADIES AND GENTS SHAUN IS HERE AND HTW IS HERE!**

**AND TODAY I HAVE DECIDED TO DO SOMETHING!**

**BUT FIRST THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**NICOLE'S POV:**

I had no choice at all but to drop down the cliff. I carefully slid across the sloping terrain, bumping with each small drop. I was able to land safely on my hands and knees. I pushed myself up and dashed towards the dead bush where the beastie just broke out.

I broke a branch off a tree and whacked the beastie across the skull. It didn't fall through, so I jabbed the stick into the right eye of it, which killed it instantly. It fell to the ground which allowed me to get Charlie from off the ground. Before I did that, I checked his pulse.

Still beating.

I saw Drew scramble up the cliff quickly. He didn't even notice his gun right beside him. I yelled to Drew.

"Hey Drew! Get Charlie!" Drew quickly came over and hoisted Charlie up. I climbed up after to join the others.

"Is he ok?" Drew asked concerned.

"Still has a pulse, probably unconscious."

"We better get him back, wound looks bad." Drew said as he draped Charlie's right arm over his shoulder. I came in to help by draping the left arm. Then we took off running.

**TYLER'S POV:**

I've always known the woods for a long time, since I grew up in a cabin with my folks. Honestly, now that I think about it, what happened to them? Why am I thinking about it at all when they don't care for me?

I couldn't blame them, because of a incident that happened about two years ago.

I was seventeen and during that time, I recently got in a fight with a guy that said he'd come to my house and shoot me dead. I know he had a gun since he once came in to show it to a group of people. No teachers were around fortunately, but this kid told a teacher and he almost got busted. He got off, but I'm sure he has a grudge against him.

Anyways, mom was eight months pregnant and I was in my bed and when I was about to fall asleep, mum touched my hand and I freaked out and struck out.

I hit her in the stomach.

She went into miscarriage and then dad asked what happened, she said she fell, but I know she hated me when I did that. Dad found out later and in anger, struck me in the chest.

I had to go to the hospital because I stopped breathing at one point and a second time because I had been taking a combination of painkillers and smuggled PCP. I was that depressed.

"Hey Tyler, you ok?" Matt asked. I looked up at him. Leon turned as well.

"Yeah." I said quickly.

"Are you sure, you look like shit." Leon said.

"Thanks for the encouragement." I said sarcastically. Leon realized what he said and apologized.

"Is it about Chris?" Leon asked. I shook my head. While it was true that I was sad about Chris, my possibly dead parents were the bigger reason.

"Dude, if there's anything to want to tell us, let us know." Matt said as he started to walk.

"Wait, I need to confess something." I said. Leon turned curiously.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"I killed someone once." I said.

"Umm, me and Matt both did so.."

"It was before this." I said. Leon stopped mid speech widening his eyes. Matt did the same.

"It was a fetus." I said.

"Jesus Christ, how?" Leon asked.

Then I told the story about the death, how my parents hated me for that, my drugs, the hospital. Matt and Leon just gawked.

I heard a rustling in the bushes which paused my tale. Minutes later, a raccoon came out of the bushes and scurried by as soon as it caught sight of us. I thought I heard something else, but Matt and Leon were already heading off, which forced me to run to them.

I was not aware of the figure in the grass however.

* * *

**Ok, so Tyler had a hard time back then and Drew and Charlie are alive (Charlie might not be for long lol.)**

**Also, I decided that after I finish this story, I will finish up Howe's Life. because something will take place that involves Howe's Life.**

**Also, I might want to co-write a story with some people and see what happens from it. If you want to join, tell me in the review section or PM me.**

**SHAUN OUT! BROTHER**


	34. Relecting on Good times

**To be honest, this chapter is gonna be a bit more light-hearted at the beginning.  
**

**Also this chapter has a reference in this, see if you can spot it!**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**LEON'S POV:**

I couldn't believe what Tyler said. I know it was a accident, but he just lost a lot of trust from me and possibly Matt. Tyler was trailing behind slowly with his head down, obviously still upset over what he said. I decided to lighten the mood a bit.

"Hey Matt, remember the time we read 'My Immortal' in the school library?" I asked loud enough for Tyler to hear.

"Yeah, I sorta wish that ebony chick was real, she seems real easy to get into." Matt said.

"You called her 'the Hogwarts Hooker' once." I said.

"With the clothes she wears and the fact she wants to sleep with everyone, why wouldn't I call her that?" Matt asked.

"Remember those stupid lines?" I asked.

"Classics like 'Dumbledore then constipated the tape'-"

"How the hell do you constipate a tape?" I asked.

"Magic!" Matt said. I chuckled.

"Why magic?" I asked.

"Hello? Hogwarts?" Matt said.

"I love this one line." I said.

"Which one?"

"It's 'then he put his thingie in my you-know-and we did it for the first time.'"

As soon as I said that Matt fell over laughing his head off. I remember when we first read it for a small YouTube channel we had. We were in the library and once we saw that line, we laughed so far we got kicked out of the library. But we were having too much fun to care.

"Hey, you gonna do that with Nicole?" Matt asked out of the blue. I looked up and Tyler did as well.

"Umm what?"

"Put the thingie in her you-know-what and do it." Matt said. "In other words bang her."

"Whoa man, why do you think that?" I asked.

"Dude, I've seen the way you look at her."

"Umm..."

"Dude, you're perfect for her, you got strength, bravery, hell you're pretty much the group leader. You should go for it."

"I don't know..."

"Dude, you got like 6 girlfriends in high school, and even more in college, and yet you're still a virgin."

"Look, I'll think about it."

"Better hurry, if she's dead, then you're fucked."

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the trees which thankfully got rid of this conversation. The three of us ran into the woods to find a dark skinned man and a bald Hispanic man hanging upside down. When a got closer I recognized the Hispanic man.

It was Terrance.

"Oh shit help us!" The dark man said. I looked over at the dark man.

"I will help you, but not that bald piece of shit." I said.

"Please! I'm sorry for what I did!" Terrance screamed.

"You got one of our group members left behind and your 'friend' killed another of our group members!"

"Look! I'm sorry for what happened, just help please!" Terrance begged. I looked closely and saw he was suspended in the air by a rope and a leather cuff was around his ankle. I had my machete and I could cut the rope, or if I wanted revenge, I could cut his leg off.

[Cut off Terrance's leg]

[Cut the rope off]

* * *

**Well, Terrance is back and Leon still has a grudge against him. Matt talks about a story and asks Leon if Leon will get with Nicole.**

**The reference is a fanfic called My Immortal and its a hilarious fanfic! For all the wrong reasons...**

**And yeah, no reviews last chapter...**

**SHAUN OUT**


	35. Awkwardness

**DREW'S POV:**

We got back safely and it was just as the blood was Charlie's head began to seep into his clothes.

"The hell happened to him?" Eli asked.

"Fell on a rock." I said quickly as I hauled him inside the RV. We set him down on one of the tables inside and Eli went to work on him. Eli started by cleaning the blood with a tattered rag.

"This will take a while, why don't the rest of you go and clean off?" Eli said.

I was confused by this but then I saw how dirty we were. My face was covered in a few bruises from the fall and dirt as well from the encounter of Wendell, and the fight from the bandits. Nicole's hands were dirty from traveling and fighting, and Zoey was dirty from constant abuse from Wendell and some of Paul's blood was on her face.

"Ok, but where can we wash off?" I asked.

"I saw a lake while waiting around, you can go there." Eli said.

"Thank god, a lake, now we can wash off." I heard Zoey say. That was the first time I heard Zoey speak. She was so quiet that I thought that it was someone new coming.

We made our way down to the lake and we gazed over it. It was a large lake, the nighttime sky allowed the stars to reflect off the lake and create a beautiful image.

"Umm, can we split up?" Zoey asked. I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I asked. I thought for a moment until I realized.

Oh, we had to bathe nude.

"Ok, let's split up." I said. We all went to different areas of the lake and after stripping, we waded into the water.

**LEON'S POV:**

I decided that revenge wasn't the best answer and I decided to do the right thing. I reeled the machete back and swiped at the rope. The rope snapped and Terrance fell to the ground. He scampered up as I pulled a gun on him.

Matt meanwhile cut the dark skinned man loose and joined me.

"Now, what do we do about him?" Matt asked.

I thought for a moment and realized that if I let him loose, he could go back to his group. But he may run into beasties along the way.

"You have fifteen seconds to get your ass out of my sight." I said. Terrance quickly got up and began running. I started counting down from my mind and within eleven seconds, he was nowhere to be seen.

"What do we do with this guy?" Matt asked, referring to the other man.

"We take him with us." I said. I turned to him.

"What's your name?" I asked to the newcomer,

"Henry Gobias Trent." The man said.

"No need for the full name." Matt said. The man looked confused.

"You guys don't even know me?" He asked.

"Uh, no?" Matt said confused.

"I'm HG Trenton! The award winning rapper!" Henry said.

"Oh, right, we never listened to rap." Matt said. Henry crossed his arms as if he was offended.

"Well, can we head back now?" Henry asked.

"Do you have any gas?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Henry asked.

"We need it for our truck." I said.

"Ok, but on one condition."

I was worried what the condition was. What if he was another Penelope?

"Do you have any chicks in your group?"

"Umm yeah?" Matt said.

"I need one to be my private dancer." Henry said.

What the hell does that even mean? But should I risk it to get gas?

[ACCEPT OFFER]

[DECLINE OFFER]

* * *

**Not alot to say here lol.  
**

**Still looking for a Co writer**

**And finally I've decided...**

**OCS APPS ARE OPEN FOR SEASON 2!**

**Same format! Same Style!**

**This time, FIVE OCS WILL BE IN!**

**YAY!**

**BYE!**


	36. Fame but No Fortune

**Well since DrewMan only voted, you decided to not take Henry's offer!**

**Also speaking of Drewman, just a warning, this chapter is going to be a bit awkward.**

**Here's some OCS that are confirmed so far:**

**Rex Bullingham**

**STILL ACCEPTING AS MANY AS I CAN! Some will be background characters, and at least one will be a protagonist!**

**NOW THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**LEON'S POV:**

My mind had to process for a bit for what he meant by 'private dancer'. It then dawned upon me what he meant.

"Whoa man, we aren't doing that!" I yelled. Henry looked unamused.

"Really, you need gas, I need ass, how could you turn down something so simple from a handsome star like me?" Henry said.

"We don't care if you're a rapper, if you're the soldier who shot Bin Laden, or if you covered yourself in peanut butter and had a 15 hooker gang bang! You aren't doing that!" Matt said. **[1]**

"Shut your bitch ass up, you can't even get laid for shit!" Henry said.

"Hey, don't talk to him that way!" I yelled.

"I can destroy both your gay asses." Henry said. Then he threw a punch. I caught it with my hand.

"Hey! Let go of my hand!" Henry said. I threw him on the ground and punched him in the side of the head. I heard Matt jump at this.

"Give us some gas!" I yelled as hit him in the side of head once more.

"Ok! Ok! I'll give you gas!" Henry cried out. He was on the verge of tears.

I got up off him and hauled him up to his feet. I turned him around and shoved him forward.

"Now move." I said to the rap star.

DREW'S POV:

The cool water tickled my skin slightly as I bathed. I was left to my thoughts for the first time since I was trying to get over Fiona. I was still not over her as well as Samuel, but I was trying.

I looked at my left wrist which had a number of scars on it. I quickly ducked it underwater after looking at it.

I decided I was clean enough to get out of the water and heaved myself out.

Then I heard footsteps.

My instincts quickly kicked in as I thought it was a 'beastie'. I located a stick and held it like a bat. When I heard the footsteps get close enough, I swung the stick. I heard a squeal and I stumbled back and fell and something fell on top of me.

I saw it was Zoey.

And we were in a awkward position and it didn't help that we were nude.

"Umm..." I said confused.

"Is that..." Zoey stopped herself as soon as I realized.

"I think so..." I said. I moved to get off but for some reason, I just couldn't.

"Should we?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know..." I said.

"Well, we are in the position, and Nicole is over there, so I think we're safe." Zoey said.

"Fine..." I said.

We then got to work and let me tell you, it was strange. I almost regret it.

Because beasties came afterwards.

* * *

**Told ya it'd be weird Drew. lol**

**[1]: The last line Matt said about a 15 hooker gang bang is a reference to Saw I while Adam and Lawrence are trapped in a bathroom.**

**I also thought of theme songs for each episode!**

**LEVEL 1: The Beginning of the End by Nine Inch Nails**

**SHOT IN THE DARK: Shot in the Dark by Ozzy Osbourne**

**KILLING IN THE NAME OF: Killing in the Name of by Rage Against the Machine**

**COMING BACK AROUND: Live to Rise by Soundgarden**

**EPISODE 5 NAME: Dead are Rising (Beware the Swarm) by Unknown Artist**

**HAVE A GOOD DAY!**


	37. First Signs

MATT'S POV:

I was looking at Leon uncomfortably during the walk back. We had gotten some gas, but was it worth beating some guy up?

The guy called Henry I think was holding his right hand up to his head, still dazed after the two shots to the head. His left was holding on to some gas.

"Matt, you ok?" Leon asked.

"Was that really required?" I asked.

"What?" Leon asked.

"Beating up this pop star."

"I'm a rap star-" Henry began to say before Leon cut him off.

"I don't think anyone in this group is gonna give a single solitary shit." Leon said. Henry gave him a stare as if trying to intimidate him, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"So, we head to the others, put the gas in and continue on our way?" I asked Leon.

"Yup." He said.

There was a shriek in the woods which immediately caught our attention. I started running towards the source while Leon grabbed the coat of Henry and dragged him along.

We reached a lake where we saw Nicole in the nude jabbing beasties with a stick she found. Leon didn't waste any time pulling out his gun and shooting a beastie in the skull. It slumped to the ground as Nicole looked over at us. I tossed her a knife which she caught with ease. I took Leon's machete and began hacking away at the beasties. Soon there were none left standing.

"Where the fuck is Drew and Zoey?" Nicole said angrily. We then heard some grunting behind a rock.

"Matt, keep a eye on them, I'll go see what that is." Leon said. He held his pistol and went over to the rock. He peered behind it and threw his head back.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Leon yelled as I saw him drag Drew by the hair and shove him against a rock.

"Jesus Christ! Leon what the hell?!" Tyler yelled. I actually forgot he was with us due to his quietness.

"This little shit thought it was a good idea to bang Zoey instead of helping Nicole!"

"Leon! Cool off!" I yelled.

"How can I when Nicole almost died?" Leon yelled back.

"Dude! You're scaring people!" I yelled which caused Leon to let Drew go.

"What?" Leon asked.

"Dude, I'm getting worried." I said.

"How?"

"You beat up Henry, go after Drew, and you actually think about killing Terrance-"

"Wait, Terrance? The asshole that's part of that group?!" Drew asked.

"He isn't asshole, when me and...Paul where captured, he secretly brought food to us." Zoey said.

"Bullshit." Leon said.

"I'm serious!" Zoey said.

"You know what? I bet you're with them!" Leon yelled.

"What? That's total crap!" Drew yelled.

"She's too hot to be working for bandits." I heard Henry say. Leon glared at him which caused him to gulp in fear.

Then gunshots were fired.

We had to drop the situation and run back to the truck as that's where it came from. We got back and saw a horrible sight.

Charlie was laying on the ground, one arm fucked up beyond repair, half his left foot missing, his intestines spilled out and bleeding, and numerous bullets in his chest.

I looked to the right and saw a silhouette running away.

I recognized it instantly.

It was Penelope.

* * *

**NOOOO CHARLIE IS DEAD I THINK?! AND PENELOPE IS TO BLAME!  
**

**AND LEON'S SANITY MAY BE DECLINING!**

**So...Drew might have dun goofed by doing the deed and still Heath is unknown.**

**STILL ACCEPTING OCS FOR SEASON 2!**


	38. Another one gone

**TYLER'S POV:**

I almost felt like vomiting at the sight of his very likely dead body. His intestines spilled out, his mangled arm, his half missing foot, all of it made me want to vomit. But what really made me want to scream was when I heard a groan of agony.

Charlie was still alive.

"Shit, he's alive!" I yelled as I dashed over to him. The others followed.

"Where's Eli?!" Leon yelled. On cue, Eli crawled from out of under the truck.

"Holy hell, is he ok?!" Eli yelled.

"I...what happened?" I heard Charlie moan. I shivered that he was still alive and in so much pain.

"Dude, you're gonna be ok..." Matt said.

"It hurts..." Charlie said.

"Ok, you may not want to look at yourself." Drew said.

"Why I-" Charlie stopped speaking as he looked up and gasped.

"Oh god..." He said as his head fell back in shock, he obviously didn't want to look at himself.

"Ok Charlie, you are going to be ok." I said.

"I don't think he is." Eli said with sorrow.

"Guys, am I dying?" Charlie asked.

"You...are..." Nicole croaked.

"Fuck. Fuck. I at least saved Eli." Charlie said.

"Yeah, you did." Eli said.

"Eli..." Charlie started saying.

"Yes?" Eli asked.

"It's...my fault that Chris is dead..." Charlie croaked. Eli's eyes widened and lowered quickly as he knelt down to stare Charlie in the face.

"It's not easy, but ever since you gave your life, I forgive you." Eli said almost reluctantly.

"I have one last thing I need to say..." Charlie said.

"What is it..." Nicole asked, almost in tears.

"I deserve to turn..."

"No man, you don't..." Leon said.

"Please, I might get one of Penelope's group. Penelope if I'm lucky." Charlie said. Nicole knelt to him.

"You were one of my best friends." Nicole said. She then kissed Charlie's forehead out of respect and fondness.

"I ship it already." I heard Matt say.

"Yeah, I guess I do too." Charlie said grinning.

His eyes then began to open and close. We knew that he didn't have any time left.

"Charlie?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah?" Charlie said weakly.

"Say hi to Ray for me." Nicole asked.

"Will do...and thank you all for the support, you guys are the best..." Charlie said.

With that, his head fell back, his eyes closed, and his body didn't move.

Charlie had become another victim.

"What do we do?" Zoey asked.

Should we put him down or grant him his wish and let him turn?

[LET CHARLIE TURN]

[SHOOT CHARLIE]

* * *

**Welp, poor Charlie...he ded thanks to Penelope.**

**I can already imagine Charlie right now, mangled like hell.**

**BE SURE TO REVIEW!**

**AND SHAUN OUT!**


	39. Humanity

**Ok due to lack of votes, I decided to ask my mum on what she would do. She said put Charlie down so...**

**Yeah...also Im only accepting female ocs for Season 2!**

* * *

**NICOLE'S POV:**

I had literally burst out crying once I saw Charlie's head hit the floor. I knew he was dead.

All thanks to Penelope...

We tried taking her in. What does she give us in gratitude?

Two lost homes and four lost friends.

I slowly took out my pistol and aimed it at Charlie's head. I don't care about his wishes, I don't want him to turn.

"Nicole, what are you doing?" Leon asked.

"Making sure he doesn't turn..." I said bitterly.

"But didn't he want to-" Matt began to say before I cut him off.

"He has no reason for wanting to turn! At all!" I yelled.

"We would be disrespecting him!" Drew said.

"Do you think respect really matters now?! We have no food, no home, no medicine, and we got a motherfucking psychopath after us!" I yelled.

"Charlie's, Chris's, Jenny's, and Ray's death will not go unpunished!" Leon yelled.

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"We're going after her." Leon said. Leon picked up the gas can and poured it in the gas hole.

"Get in, we're finding her and ending this." Leon said as everyone climbed in. The driving began as I looked at Charlie's corpse out the window. But as soon as we were miles away, I forgot something.

I didn't put down Charlie.

MATT'S POV:

The truck bumped around as I sat in the front with Leon. Leon took his eyes off the road to glance at me a few times, which confused me.

"Why'd you say it?" I heard Leon ask.

"Say what?" I asked.

"I was losing it." Leon said.

"I said it to calm you down."

"Bullshit."

"Ok, you kinda are, but you still are human."

"I don't feel like it." Leon said slowly.

"Trust me, you're my best friend, and I spent the best moments of my life with you." I said.

"Is that a flirt?" Leon asked jokingly.

"Nope." I said.

"Remember that party where you were trying to cut pineapple?" Leon asked.

"Dude, the pineapple was frozen solid." I said.

"I could see when you did a handstand trying to cut it."

"I fell on my head."

"I got it on camera."

"Yeah, remember when you were attacked by a camel?" I asked.

"Yep. We were on a safari and a camel just stuck his head through the window."

"It stole my fries." I said.

"It tried eating my hair." Leon said.

"That was when your beard didn't reach past your neck."

"Hey, I got the sexiest beard in the world."

"I remember one time we met a guy and he thought you were a hobo."

"He was jealous."

"I bet he-"

The truck then began to spin out of control, swirling left and right accompanied by the sound of a tire popping.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I heard Eli yell from the back. We felt a collision with a tree as the truck tipped over.

"MATT! THE TRUCK'S BURNING!" Leon yelled. He kicked his door opened and grabbed my hand and yanked me outside. I couldn't see anyone else outside, so I suspected that everyone had perished in the crash.

"Well, well, look at this..." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw a group and I sorta recognized them.

Because standing right in front of me was Penelope.

* * *

**She's back...**

**Daw shit...**

**And Leon and Matt are alone with a psycho.**

**So for now...I just want to say this...and I do have more chapters written but for now...**

**Let's update our Character stats**

**BOLD: Alive**

_**ITALIC: Dead**_

**UNDERLINE: Unknown  
**

_**ALL THREE: Undead**_

**LEON'S GROUP:  
**

**Leon, Matt, Tyler, Drew, Eli, Jenny, Nicole, Zoey, Henry,**** _Charlie, Chris, Paul, Samuel, Ray, Fiona, Marvin, Franklin_**

**VILLIANS:**

**Penelope, Terrance, Garrison, Harley, Peterson, _Unnamed Woman, Unnamed Man, __Wendell, Todd, Ernie, Roy, Derek, Josh, Yvonne, Abby, Erik, Thompson_**

**MISC CHARACTERS:  
**

**Heath, Jax, Peter, Vinessa, Bull, Beth, Unnamed Hobo, Tyler's Father, Tyler's Mother, Samuel's Sister, Ozzie, Will, Bradley, Joe, Ricardo** **_George, Anthony, Isabelle, Jamie, Lucas, James_**

**LAST CHAPTER OF EPISODE 4 WILL BE UP TOMMOROW!  
**


	40. Secrets Revealed

**LEON'S POV:**

I growled once I saw Penelope staring at us and grinning. I stood up but a sharp pain kept me down.

"Wow, I thought you were tougher than that." Penelope said.

"Fuck you." I said, causing a sharp pain again. I turned and saw a blonde haired man with glasses glaring at me.

"Should have listened to me and made me leader." Penelope gloated.

"Should have killed you when we had the chance." I said.

"I'm sorry, but you can't, I'm legit unstoppable." Penelope said.

"Bullshit."

"Oh really, last time I checked, you made a number of mistakes."

"Oh really?"

"You let your boyfriend go off on his own and due to that, Tyler's group was killed!"

The hell?

"Here's another, you save a stupid kid instead of a farmer who could have done a lot!"

She just mentioned Fiona. How could she know this?

"You cause your boyfriend to run off and force Charlie to waste supplies on him!"

Was she...

"You steal my gun and you get a man killed!"

Ray...

"You make a bet with me and that teenager is dead!"

Samuel...

"You let a teenager get shot in the head!"

Paul...

"You kill two men and let them attack another!"

Wendell and those two other guards...

"You get a girl left behind!"

Jenny...

"You bring a group member over to your place without our consent!"

Terrance...

"You let a dumbass load a gun and a jackass is dead!"

Chris...

"AND YOU KICK ME OUT OF THE AND MAKE A DUMBASS A EASY TARGET!"

And Charlie...

She saw everything...every mistake I made...Fiona, Ray, Jenny, Chris, Samuel, and Charlie. Everyone that got killed she saw.

"You motherfucker..." Matt croaked.

"Well, since everyone in there is most likely dead, we should get rid of the evidence." Penelope said. She turned to her cronies.

"Push it!" She yelled. I saw about ten people walk over to the truck and start to push it.

Then I noticed the large cliff.

The people kept pushing until the truck fell right off the cliff, tumbling through trees and branches like pinball.

"No!" I screamed. Penelope started chuckling which drove me crazy.

"Now to punish you..." Penelope said as she pulled out a knife. She then walked over to Matt as the blonde hair and a brown haired woman held me down.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE HURT HIM!" I screamed. I kicked and yelled but that just fueled her happiness.

She raised the knife and brought it down on Matt's pinkie.

Matt screamed horrendously and he clutched what was left of his dismembered digit. Then my head was lifted up and smashed into the ground and I saw Penelope in front of me, pointing the knife.

"I always wanted to play dentist, well, here we go."

I felt the knife get jabbed into my gums and pulled up. I was about to tear up when I saw Penelope rip a tooth out of my mouth.

I howled in pain and clamped my hand around my mouth. Penelope grinned.

"Alright, take them back to camp, we got some catching up to do."

* * *

_Next Time on Hell That Walks..._

* * *

_"We're gonna put them though hell."_

* * *

_"You won't live..."_

* * *

_"Nope."_

* * *

_"GET TO THAT WAREHOUSE!"_

* * *

_"They're coming..."_

* * *

_"We gotta get to North Carolina."_

* * *

_"I'm sorry pal..."_

* * *

_"No..."_

* * *

_EPISODE 5: O DEATH_

* * *

**AND EPISODE 4 IS DONE!  
**

**PENELOPE CAPTURED LEON AND MATT AND POSSIBLY KILLED THE REST OF THE GROUP!**

**ALSO ON THE FINALE: A BETRAYAL, A SIGN OF HELP, AND SOMEONE LOSES A LIMB.**

**So, who do you think is going to survive the end of the season?**

**And I asodifgsdalj, ! #! **

**Sorry the kitten jumped on me lol.**

**JIGSAW OUT!**


	41. EPISODE 5: O DEATH

**HEATH'S POV:**

My hand ached like hell as I stumbled through the woods, looking for help. I recently found out it was a bullet hole in my hand. I suspected that someone saw me and shot me.

I had to make it back to the group and fast. Otherwise, the person who shot me could find them. I didn't want to see my sister dead, so I kept moving.

Then I saw a truck.

It was tipped on its side and upon looking up, I guessed that it fell off the road. I silently crept over to the truck and knocked on it twice.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

Then I heard a groan. But it wasn't from a lurker, it was more human.

And it was inside the truck.

**MATT'S POV:**

We were led with guns at our backs and two guards ready to shoot if anything went wrong. I was clutching the small stump tightly as Leon kept his hand over his mouth. Leon hands were coated in blood as were mine.

"So, what should we do with em?" A guard with a blonde beard.

"I dunno Brady, but we gotta thank Terrance for tracking them down." A female guard said.

That fucker...

"Terrance didn't do shit, we just found them without his help." Penelope said.

"Yeah, good point." The female said.

"Why do we keep him around, he gets hurt too much." Brady asked.

"I dunno." Penelope said.

"Maybe we could put him in that arm wrestling match." Brady said.

"He's a guard, he can't" The woman said.

"But we can put these two against two others" Penelope said.

I gulped at this. What was she going to do?

I was answered when a large gate came into view and was led through. There was a table and a number of chairs in front of it.

"Get two others, we're going to arm wrestle."

* * *

**ITS BACK! YAY!**

**So...Heath is alive and found the truck...and I finished all the chapters!**

**Leave your predictions on what will happen this episode! Let's try to get at least ONE review!**

**JIGSAW OUT!**


	42. The First Challenge

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating yesterday, I was very busy with School and Rping and hanging out with my girlfriend...**

**I AM STILL ACCEPTING OCS! MKAY?!**

* * *

**LEON'S POV:**

My elbow was taped to a cushion on the table. I began to struggle wildly as I tried to get out. Two guards held me still.

"I heard someone wants to go against you." Brady said.

"Who?" I asked.

"It's a big guy." Brady said. Then I saw a large man with brown hair march towards me.

"This puny fuck?" He asked.

"Yes Michael, this is him." Brady said.

"This will be easy." Michael said. He put his elbow on the table and grasped my hand.

"Alright, here's how this works, whoever wins gets freedom, and the loser gets their head blown off." Penelope said. She brought out Terrance and a black haired teenager. Terrance aimed at me and the teen aimed at Michael.

"Ready..." Penelope started.

"Set..." Penelope continued.

"Go!" Penelope finished as Michael tried to get a early advantage by trying to push my arm down. I barely saved myself and pushed it up and was very close to getting Michael's hand down.

Penelope then pulled out a gun and shot at my feet.

Due to the distraction, Michael forced my hand on the mat.

I lost.

"Well, Terrance. Shoot him." Penelope said.

Terrance aimed his gun and without thinking, I grabbed Michael's hand and pulled.

Terrance shot.

And Michael was in the way.

The bullet entered Michael's head and he fell to the ground. I fell on my bottom as looked at Terrance's shocked face.

Penelope stood up and slapped Terrance across the face. Terrance fell to the ground clutching his cheek.

"YOU DUMB SHIT! I OUGHT TO KILL YA" Penelope yelled. Two guards then came over and started kicking Terrance repeatedly. Terrance screamed with each hit, and I actually felt sorry for him.

"Drag him off and take Matt in, it's his turn."

* * *

**AND PENELOPE IS STILL A BITCH! EVEN TO TERRANCE!**

**Now, I need to talk about something and its about HTW.**

**I'm planning on creating a small story that shows the remaining group's adventure in the apocalypse.**

**I will not release details on who will have POVS next Season, but I will say this:**

**Potato**

**lol**

**bye!**


	43. The Second Challenge

**MATT'S POV:**

I was yanked out of a shed by two guards with a firm grip. I tried struggling, but it was no use. The guards set me at a table and to my relief, I saw Leon sitting at a chair fine except for some dirt on his back.

"Alright, Matt, yours is different." Penelope said. I saw people setting up a fence around the chairs.

"Matt, you have to fight against something." Penelope said as a large cage was brought in.

The cage door opened.

And out came a wolf.

"Now fight!" Penelope yelled. The wolf charged at me and that caused me to start running for my life. I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to kill it!

Then I saw its stomach.

It looked like it was starving.

And that gave me a risky idea.

I ran at the wolf and punched it in the mouth, which caused a tooth of it to fly out.

Perfect.

I looked at my skin and saw only one option.

I put the tooth on my forearm and started to carve a piece of skin. I screamed in terror while dodging the wolf at the same time. It smelled the blood and it drove it mad.

The skin gave way and I peeled it off and tossed it in front of the wolf. The wolf sniffed it for a bit then gobbled it up.

I tripped and fell as the wolf came over to me.

And it nuzzled me.

I tamed a wolf.

But my victory was short lived as Penelope shot the poor thing in the head.

And I was furious.

**LEON'S POV:**

I looked at Matt's bleeding skin and almost vomited. But it did save him and plus, he was good with animals. It would have nice to have a wolf friend, but that dream passed in less than a minute.

"You stupid fool, you cheated and you failed the challenges. Now you will pay." Penelope said.

"Take em to the pit!" Penelope yelled as two guards came over and grabbed us both. Our hands were bound and we were led to the top of a barn.

Then we heard the familiar groans.

We looked at the pit and saw dozens of beasties caged in, all reaching up to get a meal.

"Any last words?" Penelope asked.

**HEATH'S POV:**

I tried to open the door, but it was stuck. I kicked it, but still nothing. I them saw one of those things and I got a idea.

I took out my machete and stabbed it in the head. I kneeled down to it and began chopping at its leg until I saw bone. I grabbed it and yanked it out.

I then went over to the truck door and started to pry the door open with the bone. It snapped open and I looked inside.

The truck was a wreck, stuff was everything. I saw a male teen propped against a table along with a elderly black man and black haired teen. A woman with brown hair was lying down on her side with a gash across her cheek. A second black man was upside down and was slowly leaning to the left. Finally a blonde girl was lying down against a chair.

I reached in and silently pulled a teen with brown hair out, followed by the black elder, the second teen, then both girls, and finally the second black man. I saw the second black man's arm was dislocated.

This was going to suck.

**MATT'S POV:**

"I do." I said.

"Speak." Penelope said.

"I want you to learn this. You aren't gonna live this, not with your sick games and cruel ways. No one is coming, we are going to die, you will be one of those people."

"Ha, bullshit." Penelope said as she pointed at Terrance.

"Finish them."

Terrance aimed his gun but I heard him mutter:

"Nope."

Then the shot was fired.

I looked at Leon.

He was kneeling but not dead.

I looked ahead to see something shocking.

Penelope with blood seeping out of her neck.

* * *

**OHHH SHITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!**

**Originally this chapter was just Matt's challenge but I didnt feel that it was long enough. So I added this.**

**NAH NAH NAA NAH! NAH NAH NAH NAH! HEY HEY HEY! GOODBYE! PENELOPE IS DEAD!**

**BYE!**


	44. The Big Escape

**FINALLY IM BACK!**

**I'm so sorry I was gone for a while due to school work and adjusting to my medication.**

**Also, still looking for girl ocs!**

**And I had quite a bit of fun with this chapter!**

**REVIEW TIME:**

**Drewman: I think you mean truck and this chapter you will be surprised!**

**King James: I hope it does.**

**Taser: I know they are getting shorter but I'm trying to make them longer and yeah, It's time for Penelope to die. In fact, I originally was planning to have Eli of all people shoot Penelope. But if that happened, Terrance would be stabbed in the chest and die. So yeah...**

**Panda: I will accept yours as soon as you send in a female oc!**

**AGirlWhoLikesTWDG: Goooddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd...**

**Sadly that's all and TIME FOR THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**MATT'S POV:**

I stood in awe and in glee of Penelope choking on her blood. She tried to reach for her gun, but Terrance shot her again in the chest

Then she fell off the platform.

Into the hungry jaws of the beasties.

I looked over the edge and saw Penelope get torn to pieces as she became a meal. I smiled at first, then I saw the other guards aiming at us.

"RUN!" Leon yelled. Leon, Terrance and I started running as bullets trailed behind us at alarming rates.

"Don't stop running!" I yelled.

Then I felt a hand grab me.

"Gotcha fucker!" I said Brady say. He aimed his pistol at me.

Then I noticed a familiar face.

But it wasn't a good one.

A beastie stumbled out of the woods.

In the form of Charlie.

**DREW'S POV:**

I rubbed my head as vision came to my eyes. I was immediately met with a man with red hair with a needle in his hand.

"SHIT NO!" I screamed and swiped at the man. I missed and the man stood up.

"You're awake." He said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In a wagon." He said. At this point, I noticed I was in a small wagon with a few others trailing behind.

"Where are the others?" I asked quickly.

"They're fine." He said.

"Prove it." I said. The man turned around and got close to my face.

"Listen pal, I don't know who you are, or why you were in that truck, but you don't want to test me."

"Why?" I asked.

"I decided to be a Good Samaritan and take time out of my day to help you people instead of looking for my sister. Keep in mind, I'm pulling you with a shot hand, so you're lucky."

"Who are you?" I asked out of the blue. The man didn't even look at me.

"Heath." He said.

"I'm Drew." I said.

"Ok then." Heath said quickly.

We soon arrived at a large warehouse where a large wooden gate was propped up. Heath pressed a button.

"Hello?" Heath asked.

"Heath? Holy crap man! I thought you were dead man!" I heard a voice say.

"Yeah, and I got some new people in need of help."

"Alright, let them in, I'll tell Beth the good news." The voice said.

"No need, I want to surprise her." Heath said.

The gate opened and we were met with a man in a bandana walking towards Heath and shaking his hand.

"Great to see you again, you tough douche." He said.

"Damn right, although I think asshole fits me better." Heath said.

"Bring them to the sick area and I'll get Milo." The man said.

Then I noticed something.

Matt and Leon were gone.

**LEON'S POV:**

Me and Terrance stumbled through the woods trying to escape. Matt was trailing behind us with blood on his cheek.

"What happened?!" I yelled to him.

"Charlie came, he killed the guy, I'm ok." Matt said.

"Jesus Christ." I said. We turned the corner and saw a warehouse in sight.

"GET TO THE WAREHOUSE!" I yelled as I and Terrance ran to it. I looked back to hear a shriek as Matt punched something in the bushes.

"Fuck! What do we do?" I asked.

"Ring the fuckin bell!" Terrance yelled, pointing at a red button.

I pushed the button and a voice spoke through.

"Hello?" The voice said.

"Help! We're being chased!" I yelled.

"Shit, hang on, I'm opening it!" The voice yelled. The gates opened and three of us ran in.

"Shit, anyone hurt?" A woman asked. We then began to dust ourselves off and check for bites. Nothing on me, nothing on Terrance, nothing on-

"Guys?" Matt said.

"What?" I asked.

Matt rolled up his sleeve.

There was a bite.

* * *

**OH DAMN! MATT'S BIT!**

**DREW IS ALIVE!**

**CHARLIE TURNED!**

**SO MUCH HAPPENING!**

**Ok, let's finish this off this a joke :)**

**If you watched this youtuber, then this joke will make sense.**

**You ever notice in Harry Potter, the dementors (which take your soul) NEVER GO FOR RON?!**

**Ron is a ginger...**

**Heath: Bitch...**

**Me: AW FUCK!**

**Heath: I WILL SHOVE THIS WAGON UP YOUR ASS!**

**OH FUCK I DONT WANT GINGERVITUS!**

**BYE GOVNERS!**


	45. Before the War

**Hey guys, I'm back and I really do apologize that I was not updating. I had alot of things to do.**

**Ok, so my main reason for absence is the fact is that I've been rewriting my chapters and making them longer. Thank Taser for the idea.**

**I've also been debating for a bit and I've decided there will be a choice on Howe's Life once a chapter. These choices will affect the story in numerous ways. Here's a example:**

**IF YOU SAVED FIONA INSTEAD OF DREW, FIONA WOULD HAVE STARTED A RELATIONSHIP WITH ELI.**

**ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

* * *

**HEATH'S POV:**

I walked through the hallways looking for Beth. I checked inside her room, but nothing. I opened my room, and there she was.

Red hair like mine, tied into a ponytail, and freckles visible on her face. She saw me and began to cry.

"HEATH!" She said as she dashed over and hugged me tightly. I did the same.

"Thank god you're ok." I said.

"Me too!" Beth said still clutching me.

"What happened? Was anyone here?" I asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Beth said.

"No reason." I said quickly.

"Heath, they told me you fell." Beth said.

"But I'm alive."

"Yeah, but-" Beth looked at my hand which was bleeding.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Someone accidentally got me with a branch."

"Heath, please don't lie."

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you don't let me do anything! You don't allow me to leave the warehouse!"

"There's a reason."

"What is it?!" Beth asked.

"It's a disease."

"But we aren't sick, why'd we need to leave?"

"It's different."

"What's different?!"

"Ok, I need to think."

"Tell me!" Beth begged. I didn't listen and walked out the door.

I shook my head as I heard Beth flop down on her bed and weep. I wanted to tell her, but I was afraid I would lose her. People say I'm a fearless man, but the truth is that I was always scared.

It was a dark time, and I'll do my damnedest to keep Beth safe.

LEON'S POV:

"Fuck! Matt!" I said as he fell to the ground. Terrance ran over and grabbed him. I held his legs and we both began to carry him.

"Guys!" I yelled as I saw a red head come into view.

"The hell?!" The red head yelled.

"Where's the sick bay?!" I yelled. The red head looked at me.

"Follow me!" He said. He ran off and I followed him until we got into a white room with numerous beds around the area. Some doctors were working on some people, but I was too busy on focusing getting Matt on the bed.

"Milo! We got a amputee!" The red head yelled. I saw a short brown haired man in a white shirt and pants dash over and stop at the bed.

"Holy shit, he's losing blood fast!" The man called Milo said. He quickly took out a belt and wrapped it around Matt's stump. He then took out a cloth and sprayed something on it. He then placed it on Matt's wound.

"Hey, you shouldn't really disturb Milo at work, go see if you can find a place to sleep, it looks like you haven't slept in days." The red head said. I reluctantly left the room and went to look around.

I left the medical area and strolled around until I saw Terrance, who was shivering.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just shaken up by the amputation."

"Really? Why? You hate blood?"

"No, I had a problem when I was younger."

"What is it?"

"You ever heard of BIID?"

"No, I haven't." I said.

"Body Integrity Identity Disorder. It's where a person removes a body part that they don't think belongs."

I didn't like where this was going already.

"Um, what does this have to do with a amputation?" I asked. Terrance gave me a look. He then pointed at his left eye.

"This is a glass eye."

"Christ."

"I suffered from it when I was nineteen due to being called ugly. They began to torment me to the extent that I removed my eye. Mom caught me trying to remove my other eye."

"Holy fuck..."

"Leon?" I heard a voice say. I turned around.

And saw Nicole.


	46. Talking with Pain

**Sorry for not updating in a while, I was sick**

* * *

**LEON'S POV:**

I stood in awe at seeing Nicole alive and well. I thought she died in the crash.

"Nicole..." I said as I slowly walked towards her. The doctors looked at me funny.

"Let him in..." Nicole said. The doctors moved aside and I quickly hugged Nicole tightly.

"Not so hard, I'm pretty banged up." Nicole said, which caused me to release her.

"I need a moment with him." Nicole said to the doctors, who left the room.

Nicole's face was bruised and messed up, with the most notable feature being a large gash across her cheek. But she was still pretty.

"Are you ok? Where are the others?" I asked.

"I'm ok, and the others are here and fine, I heard Drew and Eli woke up." Nicole said. Oh thank god.

"Thank god."

"Where's Matt?" Nicole asked. I looked down in sorrow.

"Is he-"

"No, he got bit."

"Oh fuck."

"I amputated his arm."

"Jesus, is he ok? How'd he get bit?" Nicole asked.

"We weren't with you because Penelope found us." I said.

"How did you get out?"

"You know that guy that was brought in right before we left the farm?"

"Yeah?"

"His name is Terrance, he was told to kill us by Penelope. I thought he was gonna shoot me. But he shot her instead."

"Good..." Nicole said. We then just stood awkwardly around for a second until Nicole spoke to me again.

"Remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah."

"Do you regret trusting me?" Nicole asked.

"Of course not."

"Even after-"

"Nicole, I always trusted you, even when I first met you, I know that if we hadn't met you then Charlie, Chris and Jenny would be alive. But Penelope could have killed you all as well."

"I know that."

"Yeah." I said.

"You remember the first thing you said to me when I told you my name?"

"Pretty name right?"

"Yep, glad you remember."

"Why you ask?"

"Do you think I'm pretty or something?"

"Definitely."

Nicole grinned slightly at me.

"You'd be more handsome if you won the war with your facial hair."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I felt my beard and realized my beard got much larger than it was before this. It brushed my neck slightly which caused a small sensation in my body.

"You look like a homeless man." Nicole said.

"We're all homeless."

"Good point."

?'S POV:

I was in a dark place, my eyes blurred a bit. I couldn't see anything at all to a extent, but I did see a screwdriver in my hand. I looked ahead and saw something come out of the shadows.

Franklin.

He had turned and was stumbling at me more faster than any beastie I've ever seen. I quickly stabbed his skull and he slumped down dead. I saw a 'y' painted across his chest.

Then I saw beastie Marvin come out.

I didn't hesitate in stabbing him in the head. He had a 'o' on his chest.

Then I heard a number of groans and saw familiar faces.

Fiona, Ray, Samuel, Charlie, Chris, and Jenny then came as beasties. I had no idea what was going on so I stabbed them all quickly. I was beating my head trying to wake up from this hell.

Then I saw Tyler and Nicole come out as beasties. I reluctantly stumbled towards them and stabbed them both.

Then Leon came.

He didn't stumble or walk. But he ran. I've never seen a beastie do that before. I started to run and run until I saw a bright light. On instinct, I ran towards it.

Then I awoke in a box around my head. I began to struggle wildly until I noticed a tv in front of me. I saw all the beastie corpses in front of me including the one of Leon. They were all lined up in a specific order. They had letters on their chests.

"You failed us." The message said.

Then I woke up.


	47. A Good Samartian

**LEON'S POV:**

Me and Nicole looked into our eyes for a split second, and it seemed that I forgot about Matt.

"Oh shit! He's up!" I heard the doctor who was helping Matt yell.

"I'll be back." I said to Nicole. Nicole simply nodded and let me leave. I arrived at Matt's room where he was sitting up breathing heavily. I barreled past the doctors and hugged him and silently sobbed.

"Matt...thank god..." I said between gasps. Matt hugged me back and he noticed his new stump.

"Dude..." Matt said hoarsely.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What did we do last night, I feel so high..." Matt said as he began swiping at nothing. I looked at him confused.

"We had to give him a lot of painkillers." I heard the doctor say.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we added something to him." He said. Matt lifted his stump and that's when I got a good look at it.

A crowbar was attached to his stump along with a indentation on the curve.

"Holy crap, I'm a badass!" Matt said. I glared at the doctor who looked at me confused.

"We wanted to make his stump useable so he could still hold big guns."

"So am I a badass?"

"You certainly are."

"God damn right." Matt said. He moved his stump up and down while staring at it. He then looked over at some tools on the wall.

"I wish I had a chainsaw though."

"Why?" I asked.

"So I can be Ash Williams." Matt then began to make chainsaw sounds and gestures.

"Dude, you never fail to make me laugh." I said. Matt then froze and seemed to just go into thought.

"Dude, you ok?"

"I failed them..."

"What?"

"I failed them all."

"Dude, what are you talking about?" I asked. Matt looked up at me with a pale face.

"They're all dead..."

"Who? Who's dead?"

"Everyone..."

"Dude, I'm alive..." I said calmly.

"I know, but everyone else is dead."

"Matt, they're ok..."

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Yup, and-"

I was cut off by the familiar complaining from Henry in the next bed. The red head from earlier was standing over him.

"You do realize your arm is dislocated, we gotta fix it." The red head said annoyed.

"Do you know who I am?!"

"A whiny asswipe?"

"NO! I'm HG Trenton!"

"Who?"

"I won multiple awards!"

"HG, I currently don't give the slightest of shits, now I'm gonna fix your arm so I need you to hang onto this." The red head said handing Henry a trash bag. Henry dropped it in disgust.

"I'm not holding that shit!"

"Suit yourself." The red head said reaching at Henry's arm.

"Don't touch my arm! I'm a ra-"

The man pushed Henry's arm up and I heard a cringe-worthy pop. But it was worth because of what he said after that.

"POP STAR!" Henry yelled. He clutched his arm tightly as he wallowed in pain. He stuck his finger up at the red head.

"You put that finger away or I'll break it."

"I knew he was one." Matt said. I chuckled at him.

"See?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream."

"Need any help up?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Matt said as he scooted off the bed and immediately face planted on the floor.

"Good my ass." I said as I hauled Matt up. Matt shook a bit, but I held him straight.

"So this is what it's like being high..." Matt murmured.

"I guess it is-"

I was cut off by the sound of a alarm blaring through the warehouse. Everyone began to scatter and run. I saw the red head pass by.

"What's going on!" I asked.

"Lurkers!" He yelled. A voice then came over a megaphone.

"THERE'S TOO MANY! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

* * *

**HES ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**MATT IS ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	48. Walking with the Dead

**LEON'S POV:**

I carried Matt over to a large door where numerous others were standing. I saw Nicole, so I scooted next to her.

"Matt's alive!" Nicole said.

"I know." I said. I saw the red head stand in front of the group.

"Alright, there's no way we can fight through that horde so we need to find a solution for this." The red head said. A large man with blonde hair hair raised his hand.

"Could we try to sneak past?" He asked.

"That's not a good idea Peter." The red head said.

"But-"

"Peter, I swear to god..."

"Could we walk through?" The bandana man asked.

"Unless we're invisible we can't."

"What if we smear guts on us, they can't smell us then." I suggested. The red head thought for a moment.

"We could try that." He said as he waved a few people over to come out with him. A few seconds later, they came back with a number of beastie corpses.

"Coat yourself good." He said. I saw Drew and Tyler lather some on themselves. I waved at them but they didn't notice. Nicole after lathering herself helped me lather my back and Matt.

"This is gross." Matt muttered.

"No shit." I said. A young red head girl walked over to the red head.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Beth, we gotta leave." The red head said.

"Why?"

"JUST TELL HER!" A dark skinned man yelled. The red head glared at him and said something inaudible to the girl. The girl than began to reluctantly cover herself.

"Alright, let's go." He said.

**HEATH'S POV:**

The atmosphere was tense, it felt like I was walking in a minefield. One wrong move and you're dead. We went out and began to slowly walk through.

No lurkers were coming at us.

The lurkers walked towards us as I kept my eye on Beth, with Peter and Bull following. Peter was shivering in fear.

"I can't..." Peter said with his voice getting loud.

"Shut up." I said fiercely.

Then I heard a tinkling noise and a scream. I turned around and saw lurkers chomping down on Peter.

"NOO! HELP ME!" Peter screamed as he grabbed onto the hand of Bull. Bull tried to to pull away but backed up into a lurker.

"Oh fuck-"

The lurker bit down on Bull's arm and more lurkers joined the feast. Bull was taken down quickly as the lurkers started to see us.

**MATT'S POV:**

I saw a pale woman get bitten and taken down as she screamed for help. Leon galloped as well and I was barely able to keep up.

"We're almost out!" Leon yelled. He began to shove past beasties and we were so close to making it.

Then Leon lost his grip.

I fell down as I lost sight of Leon. I began to silently sob as I thought he had died. However, when I stood up, he was next to Nicole fighting the beasties.

"LEON!" I yelled.

"MATT! GO NOW!" Leon yelled.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU?"

"ME AND NICOLE WILL BE FINE NOW GO!" Leon yelled as he and Nicole ran off. I felt a hand pull me up and I recognized him as Tyler.

"Shit! Matt!"

"Tyler! You ok?"

"Yeah, I saw Drew, Zoey, and Eli get through, where's Leon?"

"We got separated!" I said. Tyler hoisted me up and started to drag me to a nearby bus where I saw Eli, Zoey, Drew, Terrance, Henry, and the two red-heads waiting.

"Anyone else coming?!" I heard the red head woman ask.

"I don't think so! We gotta go!" The man yelled. They started to climb into the back as me and Tyler got out.

"LOOK!" I heard Zoey yelp. The red head man opened the bus doors and let us in. I was set down on a seat.

"DRIVE!" Tyler yelled.

The man stepped on the gas and sped off, looking for a new place.

And further away from Leon.

**HEATH'S POV:**

The bus moved at a suitable speed as the road ahead began to become more visible. I looked at people in the back who were stinking up the bus. I then looked at my hand currently on the steering wheel. I took my hand away to examine the disgusting gore on the wheel. I pulled over by a nearby lake.

"Everyone, we're gonna wash off." I said. I hopped out of the truck and saw everyone else coming out. The man with a crowbar arm came out looking sad and forlorn.

"Follow, and I want the one armed man next to me."

**MATT'S POV:**

I reluctantly followed the red head and walked next to him. I noticed his face showing no emotion.

"You ok?" He asked.

"What do you want?"

"What's up with you?"

"My friend is gone."

"Hey, I lost the majority of my people back in that herd, you shouldn't be talking."

"Ok, I won't." I said. I then shut my mouth and continued walking. The man sighed.

"What's your name?" He asked. I blinked at him.

"Matthias, but friends call me Matt."

"I'm Heath, and that girl with the red hair is my sister Beth."

I extended my hand which earned me a weird look from Heath. He shook my hand however.

"You ever get piss drunk?" I asked.

"Nah, I don't drink around Beth."

"Good, it feels awful the next morning."

"When was your first drink?" Heath asked.

"Ok, so me, Leon, two friends called Shawn and Victor, and Leon's girlfriend Eva were in college and it was our winter break. Shawn went out to grab a lot of beers. Budweiser in fact. We drank a lot of it. We decided to play Dance Dance Revolution for fun and it was hilarious."

"How?"

"Everyone kept falling over and at one point, Eva accidentally sat on Leon's face."

"Ok?"

"Next morning, I vomited so much that I lost like ten pounds. Leon said I was such a lightweight."

"Leon is that guy you were with?"

"Yeah, and now he's possibly dead..."

"Dude, I can understand." Heath said.

"How?"

"You see, I protect Beth a lot for a good reason. I had a family. A girlfriend, a brother, Beth, parents. When this whole thing started, I saw my parents get killed right in front of me. My brother, girlfriend, Beth and I made it out."

"Wow..."

"My brother Samson got bitten while escaping from a horde and I had to put him down. My girlfriend broke up with me for some reason, but I later found out she was cheating on me."

"Damn man."

"She left the group later and told me that Beth was going to die. I'm proving her otherwise." Heath said. He reached into his pocket and pulled a piece of paper out. He then handed it to me. I opened it to see a number of people standing still. It was a family picture.

A older man and woman had their arms around each other while three kids stood in front. One was older with short hair and a clean shaven face. Another was approximately a year younger and also had short hair. However, the sides of his hair were made into a buzz cut while the top remained unchanged. Finally, a young girl was shown kneeling. Her red hair was hanging freely on her shoulders shining as the sun shined on it.

"This your family?" I asked.

"Yeah, I had such short hair back then."

"Leon's beard was actually shaved."

"No kidding, it's giant."

This was good, very, very good.

* * *

**Damn...Leon and Nicole might be dead...**

**Heath wants to prove his ex wrong...**

**And a damn massacre occured!**

**I want to take a look at the causalities in the horde:**

**Peter - The liability that was the cause of all the deaths. He was the one who needed the trolley pulled up because he was obese.**

**Bull - The man wearing the bandanna and the man that greeted Heath when he made it to the base.**

**Vinessa - The pale woman that was a part Heath's group in the beginning**

**AND NOWWW!**

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS!**

**BYE!**


	49. Six Months Later

**This is it, the last chapter of Matt's story so far...**

* * *

**MATT'S POV:**

Me and Heath strolled through the woods holding our rifles. I was happy that I could still hold one thanks to the crowbar.

"Hey Matt, how you doing?" Heath asked.

"Good, still trying to get over Leon."

"Yeah, I'm trying to get over Bull, Vinessa, and possibly Jax."

"Why Jax?"

"I didn't see him die. I don't know if he's alive at all."

"What about that fat guy?"

"Who Peter?"

"I guess?"

"Nah, didn't give a shit bout him, he slows us down and he got Bull and so many killed just because he forgot to hit puberty and pissed himself."

"Damn man." I said.

"Beth becoming friends with your people, especially that brown haired teen."

"That's Tyler."

"Yeah, whatever. But listen to me." Heath said starting to growl.

"What?"

"You keep a eye on him, if he does anything to Beth, I'll beat him and throw him off a cliff."

"Ok, sure." I said. We soon found ourselves standing in front of a small shack that looked wet. I brushed my fingers against the wood.

"It's been sitting here for a while." I said. Heath stepped inside the shack and turned on his flashlight.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Might wanna see this." Heath said. I quietly followed him inside and saw a number of clothes gathered into a pile in the living room. Upon closer inspection, I saw that some were regular clothes and some were movie costumes. I reached towards a hockey mask with bloodstains on it.

"Careful." Heath said. I quickly grabbed the mask and held it to my face. I turned it over and saw a strap that was supposed to keep it on your face. I put the mask on and looked at Heath, who chuckled in response.

"There's some movie stuff in there." I said as I picked up a leather coat with fur lining. I slipped off my very dirty sweatshirt and slipped it on, which warned my body instantly.

"Glad you enjoy em."

I turned around with my rifle in hand to see two people standing there.

One had a somewhat shaved head and a friendly face. One of the most distinct things was that for one, he held a large shotgun. He also had a military vest on.

The other was female, with long blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a red coat and had a SMG.

"Listen, we're not gonna hurt you." The man said. Heath glared at him.

"How can we trust you?"

"We got a camp in North Carolina, you should come." The woman said. Me and Heath looked at each other curiously.

"Hey, it's your choice." The man said.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"Name's Sal. This here is my girlfriend Kaitlyn." The man said. The blonde woman known as Kaitlyn waved her hand at us.

"We got a group."

"How many?" Kaitlyn asked. I began counting my fingers to remember.

"Seven others." I said.

"Ah, group of nine." Sal said.

"We'll go." I said. Heath looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, but if anything-"

"Yes, I know." I turned back to the two.

"Alright, we'll go get our group and we'll come right back." I said.

"Alright, but hurry back, we gotta leave in twenty."

As we walked out the door, I couldn't get my mind over the fact that we've been a group for six months. At this point, we would have turned on each other. But somehow, we didn't. Even in the darkest of times.

I was with Leon when this started, and now I'm with a number of strangers that somehow became my family. It was a strange family. A hot head red head and his sister, a elderly doctor, two teenagers that were depressed, a man that we couldn't trust at first, a rap/pop star, and a sexually assaulted girl.

Yet somehow, they became family.

We survived through depression, bandit attacks, psychopaths, beasties, crashes, and numerous things over the course of six months.

If we wanted to join these people, we needed to look out for each other.

And I will even if it kills me.

Because no matter if I kill the dead or alive...

Everything in this world is truly the hell that walks.

* * *

**Before you ask, this isn't the last chapter. There will be a epilogue.**

**Let's look at the characters who survived:**

**MATT (CHP1 - PRESENT)**

**TYLER (CHP2 - PRESENT)**

**DREW (CHP4 - PRESENT)**

**ELI (CHP6 - PRESENT)**

**ZOEY (CHP21 - PRESENT)**

**TERRANCE (CHP23 - PRESENT)**

**HEATH (CHP41 - PRESENT)**

**HENRY (CHP34 - PRESENT)**

**BETH (CHP45 - PRESENT)**

**And now, those we lost...**

**IN MEMORY OF:**

**Marvin (Trapped under a tree and devoured)**

**Franklin (Devoured by zombies)**

**Fiona (Devoured by zombies)**

**Eli's son (Devoured by zombies)**

**Ray (Bitten on the leg and put down by Drew)**

**Samuel (Shot in the head by Todd)**

**Paul (Shot in the head by Wendell)**

**Chris (Shot in the head by Penelope)**

**Charlie (Shot multiple times by Penelope and reanimated)**

**Gina (Pushed off a cliff by Penelope)**

**Mickie (Strangled by Wendell)**

**Leon (Presumed devoured)**

**Nicole (Presumed devoured)**

**Bye everyone, I'll be back!**


	50. Epilogue

**This is it...the finale...of Hell that Walks...**

**Fates will be revealed...**

**Season 2 is coming...**

**AND NEGAN IS COMING!**

**YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Ok, chapter finale!**

* * *

**?'S POV:**

We walked from the vans as our partners split up in a different direction. I heard a guy yell to us:

"If you find survivors, bring them in!" He yelled. I looked at my girlfriend and set off through the forest with her, looking for supplies and survivors.

Our usual place to check was a shack filled with clothes and movie stuff. I thought it would work but nothing happened yet. Kaitlyn came up with the idea after seeing our pal Zeke make a perfect rabbit trap. I guess she didn't think humans worked differently than rabbits.

"You think that we got something this time?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm hoping its him." I said.

"Sal, I know that you're worried about him, but he's fine, I'm sure of it."

"I know he is, I just want to be with him."

"But you would have never met me." Kaitlyn said gloomy. I put my arm around her.

"I'm pretty sure I would have you anyway darling." I said, which eased Kaitlyn.

"For a military rookie, you're quite the teddy bear."

"Kaitlyn, I'm not a teddy bear." I said.

"But you are!" Kaitlyn said. I fake sighed which got a laugh out of Kaitlyn. She nudged me and pointed at a shack. We recently built the shack and doused it in water so people wouldn't run off. We also made a few slices in the wood that gave it the illusion that it was empty.

I ran around the shack and positioned myself at the side of the entrance with Kaitlyn on the other side. I whipped out my semi-auto shotgun while Kaitlyn took out her SMG. I turned to her and nodded three times slowly. We went inside.

It was all the same.

I took out a photograph of the place and held it to my right, comparing the two places.

Still nothing.

I turned around and saw something insane.

There was someone laying on the ground unconscious.

And a large bump was on her stomach.

**?'S POV:**

I ran and ran away from the hellish gunfight that surrounded me. My mind was racing like a ice cream truck from hell. I came to a path that was out in the open. But since I could see that more clearly, I chose it.

Big mistake.

My legs were shaking and that effectively slowed me down. I heard footsteps approaching, so without thinking, I stepped off the path and found myself plummeting to the ground.

I felt a very sharp pain in my leg and I nearly screamed. I bit on my jacket sleeve to muffle my screams in fear that the people following would hear me.

"Think she went this way?" A younger voice up on the path said.

"We lost her, shit." A new voice said.

"What do we do Gary?"

"Harley, it's Garrison and just report back." The new voice said. I heard rapid footsteps turn the other way and gradually fade. I released my jacket sleeve, buried my face in the jacket, I let my pain out by screaming into the jacket.

I did that for about two minutes and I hauled myself up only to fall back down. I rolled my pant leg up and saw a large scar across my calf. I whimpered as I went to poke it with a mucky finger and pulled it away when a tremendous pain swept through and tingled my spine slightly. I let a curse slip out to avoid screaming and bringing attention.

Then I heard a loud shuffling and a familiar groan.

I looked around frantically for a weapon to use against the beastie and eventually settled on a large branch. I lifted it from the ground and stood behind a tree.

I waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Nothing.

I was confused on why the beastie didn't come. I slowly turned and saw the beastie chowing down on something. I looked closer to see a raccoon being the meal. I almost vomited at the sight.

Then a large object hurled through the air and struck the beastie to a tree.

I jumped back and shivered from shock. I reluctantly turned to see the object was a harpoon. I looked even closer to see a small engraving in the middle.

"Aw damn, so close."

I quickly ducked back behind the tree peeking around slightly. I saw two men emerge from the bushes, both somewhat young.

One wore a blue sweater and baggy pants. On his back was some kind of strap. His black hair fell into a mullet as he ran a hand through his hair.

The other had a similar hairstyle, but he had sandy blonde hair that was somewhat hidden behind a red cap. He shook his head as he looked at the beastie.

"Dammit, I missed and we lost a meal." The cap man said. The black haired man yanked the harpoon out of the beastie and jabbed it in the head.

"Ted, it's yer first time, don't worry." The black haired man said. He stabbed the harpoon into the ground, looked at something in the distance, pulled the harpoon out, and tossed it. I heard a body slump to the ground.

"How do you do it?" The man called Ted asked.

"Years of 'pierence my friend." The other man said as he went into the bushes and came back with the harpoon with red on the tip. I leaned forward to get a better look, but I fell over.

The two men looked over at me and froze. I did too. I raised my hands as the man with the harpoon slowly approached me. He aimed the harpoon at me with the point at my face. His face showed uncertainty, as if he didn't want to do it.

"What ya doing here?" He asked.

"I was running." I said. Ted came over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"What were ya running from?" The harpoon man asked ignoring Ted.

"People."

"Why?" The man asked.

"They were going to kill me." I said. The harpoon man looked over at Ted.

"Tat's new." The harpoon man said with a very audible southern drawl. Ted looked confused.

"Strange, we've never seen anything like that." Ted said. The harpoon man turned back to me and knelt.

"Ma'm, you telling us da truth?" The harpoon man asked. I slowly nodded and the harpoon man smiled. He reached his hand out and hauled me to my feet. I stumbled a bit, but the man caught me.

"Looks like ya hurtyerself pretty bad." The man said as he adjusted me. He scooped me up and Ted looked at the blood on my leg.

"What's that?" Ted asked nervously.

"A scar." I said. Ted didn't take any chances and lifted my pant leg up and sighed in relief.

"She's clean." Ted said.

"Ok then Ted." The man said.

"Who are you people?" I asked. The harpoon man grinned.

"Names Tobin, and dis ere is Teddy." The man called Tobin said.

"Hi, I'm Jenny."

* * *

**JENNY IS ALIVE!**

**HOLY SHETTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So, how would you rate the Season?**

**What's your favorite episode? Character? Moment? Death?**

**Tell me in the review section!**

**I WILL SEE YALL LATER!**


End file.
